The Miracle Girl
by phoenixalia
Summary: She had to leave everything behind and move on. But instead, here she was going back to the one thing her parents had forbidden her to do-basketball. She first meets Kuroko Tetsuya and she says she'll help him achieve his dream. And she falls in love with him. If that wasn't enough, as she meets the rest of the GoM, they all fall in love HER. Oh boy.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! I'm back with a new story! Miss me?**

***gets thrown off a cliff from angry people***

**Yea, I don't blame you. WHERE HAVE I BEEN? Well, just listen ok? I had a lot of things going on in my life. One thing? Bullying. And that's the least of it. I didn't feel like doing anything for a while but then I watched KuroBas and I just had to write this story. Bear in mind, that I am still busy in my life and may not update constantly or I may drop this. And first off, I want to see if you'll enjoy this in the first place. I hope my writing has improved. o**

**So this story, rather this chapter is set before Kuroko joined Seirin and when he's nearing the end of his third year in middle school. That's when he meets Kirimi Ayasaki, my OC. I hope she isn't annoying. I tried to make her a bit spunky and lively. Basically its Kirimi no Harem. Yes, all the MiraGen will fall in love with her, including Kuroko. But they won't fall in love that fast. XD And the flash back is like the back story of Kirimi. On with the story!**

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Sakura Elementary School. A school known as a place for the rich and powerful; a school where academics were very important; A school where sports and other activities were not given much importance._

_Yet, this year, even though every member of the basketball team knew that they would only be able to participate in small tournaments, that academics would always be the most important, this year, they were lead on by an aspiring student who had joined their team in the beginning of the year. _

_Her name was Kirimi Ayasaki. 11 years old. A bold girl with a lot of spirit and who loved basketball with a passion. But she was very small. Short, a small build, she looked more like a ballet dancer. With her hair the color of palest purple, her green eyes filled with determination she soon became the star player in her team due to her talents. Little did she know her basketball life would change in a few months…_

_Let's fast forward to the month which changed her life. She was right now in an important match with her teammates. Sshe was grinning at her team mates with happiness since they had just scored another goal. _

_The stadium was exploding with cheers and laughter. There was a sense of thrill in the stadium as the crowds watched Sakura Elementary School's girls' basketball team in action. They were no big or powerful team though. This was just an elementary school tournament. _

"_Amazing, Kirimi! You're just awesome!" said one girl._

"_You're so cool! Nice pass!" said another._

_Yes, she was the star passer who had entered this year. Many people in the school thought she was one of the best passers they had ever seen._

_Kirimi was so happy. She just loved basketball so much. She wanted to play basketball forever. But fate had something else in store._

_Right then and there, as Kirimi was basking in happiness, a girl from the opposite team, furious that she was going to lose, furious that such a school where basketball was almost treated as a little play, when her school had worked so hard to be here! In a fit of anger threw the basketball she was holding with such force it hit Kirimi's left hand so hard. But she did it so fast that no one, not even the referee noticed. She grinned with malice. _

_Kirimi froze for a second and then she screamed louder than she ever had and fell to the floor. The referee blew his whistle sharply and Kirimi's team mates, who were first frozen with shock immediately keeled over beside her, some calling her, telling her to hang on, some crying and another calling an ambulance._

_The ambulance was called and Kirimi was taken to the hospital. Everyone thought it would be a minor injury but it was not. After doing certain tests, the doctor told her that she could never play basketball again. Kirimi was paralyzed with shock and sadness. How could this happen? Why…why her? Who had done this? Why….._

_Kirimi left the hospital a few days later with a heavy heart. And as she expected, what she saw at home was not much better. _

_Kirimi's parents were famous doctors in the area. The Ayasaki doctors. They were hailed everywhere as the best doctors of the generation in her area. They were regarded as a charming couple as well. Kirimi didn't think so. At home, that is when they were home…..most of the time they would be away for some important meeting, Kirimi was not treated like a child. She was treated like an adult. Her parents expected the most out of her in her academics. But Kirmi was amazing in her academics…..but it was never enough for her parents. So Kirimi expected that something would happen today. Her parents would be home, they had come on a flight when they heard their daughter had an accident. _

_Most parents were bubbly and would take their children on trips and give them candy when they were in elementary school. But that wasn't the case here. _

_Kirimi opened the door to her house and stepped inside. She went inside the hall room._

"_You're late, Kirimi," said the cold voice of a man._

"_I truly apologize, Otou-sama. But the hospital only discharged me half an hour back," said Kirmi, bowing. Her parents had not even sent someone to pick Kirimi up from the hospital._

"_I see. Well, Kirimi, are you proud of what you've done?" asked a woman sitting on a chair. Kirimi's mother._

_Kirimi knew what that meant. She kept her head low._

"_Because of your stupid playfulness, we had to be disturbed and brought back from an important meeting. We've told you many times before not to take this basketball seriously. It is just a game. Have we not?"_

_Kirimi swallowed._

_"Yes, okaa-sama," she said._

"_But look what you've done. You've gone and injured yourself. You missed out on school for a week. Your assignments, you're tests. What were you thinking, you stupid child?" asked her father._

_Kirimi did not answer._

_"Do not forget, Kirimi. You are the precious daughter the Ayasaki doctors. You have to remember your place. You are not an ordinary child. Tell me what else I've told you,"_

_"That basketball is only temporary. That academics must be number one. I must not disgrace my family name. I have to become a successful doctor surpassing both okaa-sama and otou-sama. That is….my…duty," said Kirimi, struggling to keep her tears in._

"_And now you can't play basketball anymore due to your injury. Just as well. Because your grades have slipped a little. That is intolerable. What do you have to say for yourself?" said her mother's voice, which was filled with anger._

_"I am….I humbly apologize," whispered Kirimi. "It…shall not happen again." _

"_Very good. You are dismissed," said her father._

_Kirimi bowed and stepped out. The minute she had, tears started slipping down her face. She ran to her room, fell on her bed and cried and cried. _

_End of flashback.  
_

All that happened a few months back. Now, Kirimi would soon be a first year in Sakura Middle School. Yes, the Sakura School had middle school and high school divisions as well. Twelve years old. She had shoulder length hair now. Her features had changed slightly but her heart was still heavy from what happened a few months back.

"Middle School huh?" whispered Kirimi to herself.

Ever since then, her teammates had abandoned her. She thought they were her friends but when she couldn't play basketball anymore, they had drifted away. She was a loner at school. She did not talk much. She locked up everything in her heart. She did not have anyone to share her problems with. She was still very good in academics though. She had to be. Or her parents would….well, do something unpleasant. Everything was locked in her heart.

She was now going home. But today, her usual road was blocked because of repairs. She was going to have to take another route to go home.

How would it be, she wondered. How would it be if the accident last year hadn't happened? Would she still be playing basketball now? No, probably not. Her parents had told her before she started playing basketball that she would have to abandon it in middle school. So maybe this was for the better? Did God want her to not play basketball that much? Yes. That was the conclusion that she had reached last year. God was giving her so many signs.

She had known her parents hated the fact that she played a sport. She had known that one day she would have to stop. She had known that forever was not meant to be. But…..it still hurt.

Kirimi cringed. She had to stop this! It was time for her to move on. This was what God had planned for her.

As she was walking, she heard some shouts and cheers getting louder as she went by. What was all the ruckus? Kirimi, for some reason was drawn to this ruckus. She wanted to know what it was. For some reason, it felt…familiar.

She turned at the corner and found herself looking at a basketball stadium. That was where the sound was coming from. She slapped her head in frustration. Here, she wanted to forget basketball and yet God had led her to this place. Why? Why was He giving her mixed signals?

She was about to turn back when for some reason a voice inside her said, "Go on, go in!"

No! She could not! Then…all the memories would come back. That must not happen. But after five minutes, she found herself going inside the stadium. She paid for a seat and went inside.

"Teikou vs. Shisui Gakuen eh?" she thought. (A/N: Finally we're gonna meet Kuroko!)

She had heard of Teiko. That was that amazing school which had a splendid basketball team. The ones with the Generation of Miracles. Every basketball fan knew that. But she had never seen them play. She didn't want to see any team play after what she went through. Still, for some reason her inner voice told her to come and watch.

What would those Teikou players know about basketball? They probably were professional from the beginning. Living without a care, victory after victory. They were the perfect team…which she could never be part of.

She raised her head and looked at the score board. 170 to 80. Whoah. Just how good were they? Were they basketball gods?

She shifted her eyes to the match.

The audience cheered as Kise Ryouta copied his opponent's move and evaded him.

The audience was rooting for Midorima Shintarou with this perfect shots.

The audience pumped their fists when Aomine Daiki scored a goal.

The audience were staring in awe at Murasakibara Atsushi as he towered above his opponents.

The audience was whispering at how Akashi Seijuuro was controlling everything.

Yes, they were amazing! The MiraGen!

"Wow!" shouted Kirimi. "That player is amazing!" Never before had she seen such amazing play!

A boy next to her said, "Which one? Midorima? Aomine? Kise?" trying to strike a conversation.

Huh? Kirimi didn't know who was who in the MiraGen. This was the first time she was seeing them. She had only heard of them before.

"Um that player over there!" said Kirimi, pointing.

"Oh you mean Aomine, the tanned one?"

Tan? No! The person she was seeing wasn't tanned!

"No! The other person! The small person!"

"Oh, you mean Akashi? The red haired one?"

"No, the one passing the ball!"

"You mean Murasakibara, the tall guy?"

The boy was getting annoyed and so was Kirimi. Why couldn't he see that amazing player?

"No, no! The guy who just passed the large Shisui player!"

"Midorima?" asked the boy exasperated.

"NO!" said Kirimi wanting to tear off her hair. "The one who's good looking!"

"Oh you mean Kise, of course, the blonde guy! I get it now!" said the boy, grinning.

Huh? NO! The person Kirimi was talking about was not blonde either!

"NO!" said Kirimi angrily.

"Then who are you talking about?" asked the boy amused.

"That boy over there! The one with the pale blue hair and small stature! He's amazing at passing the ball and evading other players!"

The boy gave her a quizzical look.

"Huh? But there are only five generation of miracles….are you alright, kid? You're not dreaming or anything?"

Five? Was it true? Akashi, Midorima, Aomine, Murasakibara and Kise. Yes, five! Then who was that light blue haired person?

"B-But..." stuttered Kirimi dumbfounded.

"Maybe you should get your head checked," said the boy, laughing.

She didn't understand! Why? Why could only she see him? She listened to the others seated….they were shouting out the names of the five players but no sixth player…then who was that boy? That boy who excelled at passing like she did?

The referee blew the whistle. The game had ended with Teikou's victory. And there he was, the mystery boy Kirimi was obsessed with. She didn't care if she would be late today. She forgot about her parents, her ambitions, her goals, how she wanted to stay away from basketball. She wanted to know who this player was and tell him that she enjoyed the match and he played brilliantly.

She pushed pass the crowd and started hunting for Teikou's locker. She found a guard blocking the place.

She calmly tried to walk past him. The guard stopped her.

"Look here, little miss. Only a few people can go past this line!"

Without a word, Kirimi took out her ID card which showed her name and showed it to the guard.

The guard read her name with wide eyes and immediately let her pass.

"Please go ahead, Miss Ayasaki,"

Of course. It always worked. Whenever she faced any problems, her parents had told her to show someone her ID card. She didn't like to use it, as it could be used to her advantage for bad things, but Kirimi wanted to see this mystery player so badly. Such was the power of the Ayasaki family.

Kirimi calmly walked to the door which said 'Teikou Locker Room' and knocked thrice. He would be in here for sure.

No one opened the door for her. She waited for awhile and opened it herself. There was no one inside. Kirimi screamed in her head. When would she find him? And why were none of the other MiraGen here?

Kirimi searched around the stadium for an hour and gave up. She sighed as she went outside the gym to leave.

When suddenly she saw a flash of light blue. Kirimi blinked. It could have been someone else…but he was the only person she knew with light blue hair. She immediately followed that person. He sure was fast but she could see him, almost there, yes, she was only five feet away from him!

"Excuse me! Hello there!" called Kirimi cheerfully.

The light blue haired person ignored her.

Kirimi pouted. How rude.

"Excuse me!" she tried again. No avail.

Kirimi walked up to the person and tapped him on his shoulder. The said person turned around and blinked at her.

Kirimi smiled. This was him! The mystery player she had seen in the stadium! Now that she looked at him closer, he looked different from other people. He looked small, like her. He didn't look like a basketball player at all. But…his face….they looked…expressionless but at the same time, his eyes looked bright.

"Hello there! Glad I got your attention!" grinned Kirimi.

The light blue haired boy blinked again. Had this girl really noticed him? Was this a joke?

"Um…."

Finally, he replies!

"….are you talking to me?"

Huh? Of course she was!

"Yes, I am!" answered Kirimi. "Isn't that obvious?"

She was serious? But….how did she find him? And what did she want with him? There was silence fro a minute.

"Um….how did you notice me?" asked the boy again.

Huh?

"Its impossible not to notice you! You shine like a star! Especially in that match" said Kirimi, her eyes wide with appreciation.

The boy blinked again. Had he heard that right? Someone...noticed him? A young girl? Shine….like a star?

"Um….are you serious?" asked the boy.

Kirimi was getting impatient. Of course she was!

"Of course I am!"

The boy looked at her eyes. Sure enough, they didn't look like they were lying. No, this was not some joke. The little girl really was serious. But…why? He felt a bit curious. And very few things made Kuroko Tetsuya curious.

He bowed.

"I'm very sorry for ignoring you. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, 3rd year in middle school,"

Kirimi sighed in relief. FINALLY! But what would she ask him? She wanted to ask so many things!

"Well, first off, are you part of the MiraGen? Secondly, you WERE playing in today's match right? And lastly, can you tell me why you were acting like you were unsure of me when I called you!" said Kirimi as fast as she could.

Kuroko blinked again. He….really was not used to people noticing him.

"Ah. Yes, I am part of the generation of miracles. And I did play in today's match. And um….I was just surprised because…no one ever notices me," answered Kuroko slowly.

What? So he did play today! She was right!

"You said your name was Kuroko Tetsuya? I thought there were only five MiraGen! I don't remember anyone saying something about a Kuroko Tetsuya…but you wereplaying in the match….hmmm" rambled Kirimi.

So this girl, like others didn't know about him? Then how had she noticed him? Even his own teammates didn't notice him because of his low presence, but how did this girl who looked like she didn't know him before this, able to see him?

"Um, like I said, not many people notice me so many people do not know who I am. I am….the sixth MiraGen. But, for once can I ask you a question instead? Why did you approach me?"

Could this girl perhaps be one of Kise's fangirls? But why would she approach him and not Kise? Kuroko was still confused.

Kirimi took a deep breath.

"I just wanted to tell you that you played splendidly in the match. I was watching. The way you passed the ball, the way you evaded your opponents, it was amazing!" squealed Kirimi. She was so excited!

Kuroko blinked again. I see. So she wanted to congratulate all the teikou players. That was it.

"Ah. So I presume you want to meet the others? Aomine-kun and the rest and congratulate them as well?"

Kirimi cocked her head to one side. The other players? Sure, she had seen them but this boy, Kuroko, had made her forget all about them! Kirimi shook her head.

"No, I don't want to see them. It was your play that really made me enjoy the match you know!"

Kuroko couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Excuse me, but, are you serious when you say that?" asked Kuroko.

"Jeez, of course I am! I thought we cleared that part! Maybe others can't see you but I can!" answered Kirimi sighing.

"No….its just….most people don't come for me….that is, congratulate me, or notice me, or say the things you said about me," said Kuroko, looking at her.

Was this guy serious, thought Kirimi. How could this be true? How can anyone not see how awesome he was in the game? If it weren't for him, the tanned guy wouldn't be as half as amazing he was! He was like the connecting all the players! How could anyone not note his awesomeness?

"Um, I don't know your name, young miss,"

"Ah! I'm sorry! My name is Kirimi Ayasaki!" said Kirimi bowing. She had forgotten all about the time, about going home, about her parents.

Kuroko was still curious. He….wanted to know why this girl was more interested in him than the other players.

"So….Ayasaki-san" said Kuroko. "Do you play basketball as well?"

Kirimi's face fell.

Kuroko noticed. That bright, young face brimming with excitement and admiration suddenly turned sad. Had he said something wrong?

Kirimi looked at the ground. Really…..this Kuroko-kun had landed exactly where she didn't want him to. Now that she thought about it, why did she come here in the first place? She had congratulated him so she should go home now right? But…for some reason, when she looked back up at him she felt reassured when she looked at those soft blue eyes, those eyes which seemed void of any expression…..but she felt….she felt…

Poof. She exploded.

"I…..I used to play basketball, but I stopped," said Kirimi, trying to be steady.

"Oh? Why is that?" asked Kuroko.

Kirimi had no choice but to continue.

"A few months back, I injured myself and….well, even if I hadn't injured myself, my parents would have stopped me playing basketball anyway," said Kirimi, desperately trying to keep a straight face. "They….don't like me playing basketball…and my injury…..when I got injured….they told me that….it….it….it was," Kirimi suddenly felt tears coming down. "They said….t-that I was an idiot f-for taking basketball seriously…u…u…uhuhuhuhu," bawled Kirimi, tears streaming down her face.

She couldn't take it anymore. All the emotions she had kept inside, with no one to tell, no would believe her, she just had to get it out…but…what was she doing? Crying in front of a stranger? What kind of idiot was she? She was probably confusing the poor boy….but she couldn't stop. She kept crying.

"I….I love basketball. I've been playing since I was young…..and I finally joined the team when I was 11 but then I had to stop…it hurts…..my parents don't support me as well….it hurts….my friends….everyone…no one….," wailed Kirimi.

She was now talking to herself more than to the boy. What would he think of her? Some little weirdo she is, he would think. She had come here to congratulate him and she was crying her eyes out now. But she thought she had everything covered. If she kept everything inside her heart, it would be fine right? They'd disappear right? The memories….didn't go away. They were…still there.

"I-I'm sorry….you see, when I was coming home today, I just…I heard the cheers and laughter from the stadium and like an idiot, I came in. Stupid, right? I wanted to stop thinking of basketball but I came in… I saw you play and…and….the memories and…huh…..you probably think I'm mad or something right?" said Kirimi, laughing a small laugh in between tears.

This…had been a very…eventful evening for Kuroko. First this girl finds him. Then she says he's an amazing player, her face so happy, full of life. Then she says she only noticed his play in the game and not the other members of the MiraGen, and now, he was facing a tearful young girl. Well…Kuroko knew how to take care of that.

Kuroko approached the girl and stopped when he was right in front of her. Kirimi, still crying, looked up at him. Then, something she thought would never happen in her life, happened. Kuroko stretched out his arm and placed his hand on her head. He rubbed her hair softly. The first time anyone had patted Kirimi in her life. It felt reassuring, comforting and…caring….yes, caring. Kirimi started crying again, this time out of happiness.

"Its ok, Ayasaki-san," said Kuroko. "Everything will be ok,"

No, everything would not be ok. But even if it wasn't true. For someone to reassure her, comfort her, it was more than enough. After a while she stopped crying.

"T-Thank you, Kuroko-kun," she said looking at him. He had a ghost of a smile on his face. "I'm sorry for crying in front of you,"

She had a strange affection for the boy. If it had been any other boy, he would have run off or been freaked out when she cried.

"How about we go to park to help you calm down, Ayasaki-san?" asked Kuroko.

Kirimi nodded.

They headed to the park and they both sat on the swings. There was silence for a while.

"Kuroko-kun, you're really nice," said Kirimi, looking at a beetle on the ground. "You…..actually made me calm down and were so nice to me,"

To Kirimi, this was priceless. She never been so touched by a person like this in her life, much less a boy.

But to Kuroko, this is what he would do to any girl. He was always kind to anyone but he had never been this kind. Maybe because this girl made him feel a bit curious?

"It was no problem, Ayasaki-san,"

Kirimi wanted to laugh. How defenseless could she be? She cried and lost herself in front of a boy and was alone with a boy in the park. Her parents would kill her for being so careless. But Kuroko-kun didn't look like the kind of person who would take advantage of a girl.

Kirimi wanted to talk about something that would make him happy to him. Ah!

"It must be fun, huh, Kuroko-kun, to play in Teiko? With the MiraGen?"

Well, it was fun before their third year, thought Kuroko. Yes, Kuroko was going to finish his third year in middle school.

" I've heard of Teikou but today was the first day I saw them in a match. It was really exciting. You guys must be a close knit team eh?"

Kuroko's heart became stiff but of course it didn't show on his face.

Kirimi carelessly rambled on.

"I mean, without team work, basketball is nothing right?"

Kuroko's eyes widened slightly. Well, they did have team work before.

"Kuroko-kun, what's wrong? You're bothered by something," said Kirimi worriedly.

Kuroko was once again shocked.

"H-How did you know?"

Kirimi smiled.

"I could tell by just sitting near you that something was wrong," she said. "Did I say something wrong? You don't like me talking about your team mates?"

The girl's hair danced in the breeze.

How, thought Kuroko, was this girl able to read his face? Not even his team mates were able to do that. And this girl, who he just met reading him like a book? She was still smiling slightly, he eyes slightly puffy from crying.

"I….wouldn't say that," said Kuroko.

Eh?

"Why, Kuroko-kun?" asked Kirimi, concerned.

"There is…no such thing as team work anymore n the MiraGen," said Kuroko, his voice lower than usual. "When I first joined the team, they were full of life and we always worked as a team and we had fun,"

"And then?" asked Kirimi, wide eyed. It didn't occur to her that she was being nosy.

But Kuroko continued.

"Now…in our third year, we are all playing separately…..there is…no such thing as a team anymore in the MiraGen. Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun, Kise-kun, Akashi-kun and Murasakibara-kun….all of them…we are all…drifting apart,"

Kuroko didn't understand. Why was he telling this to a girl he had met only today? Just…what was going on today?

"I…miss the old days. I want to play with them like before. I want them to enjoy basketball again. Teach them that winning is not everything. Teach them…to have fun in basketball again," said Kuroko.

Really, what was the use of telling this young girl all of this? She, like him, would probably tell him that everything would be ok, and then she would go home. End of story. But she surprised him once again.

"Then do something about it!" said Kirimi loudly.

Kuroko blinked again(like how many times?). What?

Kirimi got up from the swing and looked at him with determination.

"You care for those people right? The rest of the MiraGen? You want them to enjoy basketball again right? Then teach them! You're in your third year of middle school right? You're going to graduate soon! Like me! I'll be a first year in middle school soon! You can go to another school and then, you can join the basketball team over there and beat them one day, one by one! You can do it. Kuroko-kun!" said Kirimi, excitedly.

Kuroko couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was it possible to actually do this? Why hadn't he thought of it before? Instead of just sitting somewhere and moping about it. But…

"But,Ayasaki-san, I am only good at passing….I am not good at shooting or jumping or anything else for that matter…" said Kuroko a bit sadly.

"So find a partner!" answered Kirimi.

Kuroko looked at her.

"You yourself that basketball is about team work right? Find a new team in your new high school and find a suitable new partner!" said Kirimi, now literally on the balls of her feet. She didn't even know why she was advising this person but she felt…right. She wanted to help Kuroko! It was all coming together.

"But….Ayasaki-san…that is such a huge gamble…who knows if I'll find the right team and partner?"

"You have to take that gamble! Life if full of surprises! Just like how you surprised me today by changing my life and gave me a new outlook on basketball!" said Kirimi, grinning and now jumping.

Yes, now she understood why. She wanted to help this person. She had lost her will to play basketball but she would let this happen to her new found friend! Yes, she considered him a friend! She…she may not be able to play! But this person….was passer like she was! She could help him in that! Make him the best passer in Japan!"

"Ah. What? What did I do?"

"You cheered me up, told me its ok, told me it'll be ok and I found a friend..you!," said Kirimi grinning. "You made realize what I can do. I can help you, Kuroko-kun! Just like you helped me today!"

Friend? thought Kuroko. They were friends…he had no friends other than his teammates…who were not exactly his friends anymore.

Kirimi placed her hands on his.

"I will help you, Kuroko-kun. I will help you to become the best passer in Japan!" said Kirimi, her face bright.

So what if she couldn't play basketball anymore? She could still help others. She thought of her parents but pushed that away. Anything to help Kuroko-kun who had raised her spirits and shown kindness to her. She wanted to repay that!

"Best…passer, Ayasaki-san?" asked Kuroko.

"Kirimi!" said Kirimi loudly. "Please call me Kirimi!"

That day, with the appearance of a young girl name Kirimi Ayasaki, Kuroko Tetsuya and the MiraGen's lives were going to change. And a certain Tiger's life would change as well.

* * *

So how was it? PLEASE REVIEW! FAVE IF YOU LIKE IT! I LOVE YOU KUROBAS!


	2. The First Step

**Hello, everyone! :D Good to see you guys! I was overwhelmed that I got such positive feedback! Thank you so much for the faves, follows and reviews! It blew my mind. But there was this one reviewer who asked me a question so I'll answer it:**

Anon: I like it! And it's a good story, but I have a question? When will she meet the others in MiraGen? She is starting middle school, right? Meaning they're three years older than her... Is she going to watch the matches? Or will it be outside meetings? Sorry, that was more than three questions, but I couldn't help myself! Anyways, please update! And although I haven't read and of your other works, I think you write well! :) Keep it up.

**Answer: First off, thanks for the review! And thanks for your compliments! ^_^ Secondly, when she will meet them? Well, She will meet Kise first, just like the manga. After that, she'll meet Akashi(yes, Akashi. Scared? XD), then Murasakibara, then Midorima, and then Aomine. Unlike the manga, they'll be introduced sooner. Of course,they won't all fall in love with her in a flash, don't worry. XD And yes, she's in middle school. Every OC is usually a high school student, so I wanted it to be a little different. But Kirimi is more mature in many ways and more like a high schooler. She'll watch the matches, and be in them because she's already an honor student and will study at night time and have early lessons in the mornings. Hope I cleared it up. :)**

**Ok, other than that, guys, I won't be covering all the talks Kagami had with Kuroko like how Kuroko played with Kagami in the first chapter and things like the time they spend together in Maji Burger because I can't include Kirimi there and you guys already know about their conversations. :P Of course, if Kirimi is with Kuroko, then of course, I'll include it.**

* * *

_Recap:_

"_I will help you, Kuroko-kun. I will help you to become the best passer in Japan!" _

_So what if she couldn't play basketball anymore? She could still help others. She thought of her parents but pushed that away. Anything to help Kuroko-kun who had raised her spirits and shown kindness to her. She wanted to repay that! _

"_Best…passer, Ayasaki-san?" asked Kuroko._

"_Kirimi!" said Kirimi loudly. "Please call me Kirimi!" _

_That day, with the appearance of a young girl name Kirimi Ayasaki, Kuroko Tetsuya and the MiraGen's lives were going to change. And a certain Tiger's life would change as well. _

Kuroko just stared. Really, today was really an eventful day. In more ways than one. Best passer in Japan?

"Didn't you just say..that you didn't play basketball anymore?" said Kuroko.

"I changed my mind!...Uh….well, more like I….um, well, I won't play but I can still coach you! I don't mean to brag but in many tournaments, people used to say that I was the best passer they had ever seen!So, so, that's why when I saw you, I felt myself going 'wow' and like it reminded me of the past but in a good way!" said Kirimi, talking without stopping.

Kuroko didn't understand what 'good way' meant but what Kirimi meant was that whenever she tried to watch basketball matches on TV or heard about it on the radio, it always left her with an empty feeling inside. But…but when she had seen Kuroko….it gave her a feeling where she felt…she wanted more…..she wanted more…she wanted to hear more.

But maybe…maybe this was good. Because…what had happened before he meet Kirimi was not good…

_Flashback after the match but before he had met Kirimi:_

_The referee blew his whistle signaling the end of the game. It was over. And they had won. Just like the times they had won before. Most boys would be celebrating, partying, etc. But not Kuroko. He was tired of winning every time. Not that winning bored him, he wanted to win matches, but…the wins they had now were wins with no meaning. He felt that the other team, even though they had lost, they were the winners because kuroko saw the teamwork, the co-operation, the love, the admiration each player had for one another. _

_It was like this everytime since the start of the 3__rd__ year. The MiraGen had lost what made them a miracle. Now they were just a power hungry team who played because they had to and basketball bored all of them. Kuroko had felt this oh so many times. But no. Not anymore. Kuroko had had enough. He didn't want to play basketball anymore. _

_And what did Kuroko do? He quit the Teiko Basketball Team._

_His teammates were shocked, Momoi was shocked, everyone was shocked. But Kuroko had made up his mind. What was the use of playing in a team where they played basketball only to win? Where they played only to say what a boring match it was. To say that they don't like the sport? No. This was…the end. _

_Kuroko was now walking away from the stadium, away from basketball. If only…if only there was someone….something to…_

_Kuroko clenched his fists in pain as he walked._

…_..something to make his team mates…..and him…love basketball again. _

_And that was when he felt someone tap his shoulder._

_He turned around and there she was. Shoulder length hair the palest color of purple, small, like him with a big bright smile on her face._

_End flashback._

"…kun! Kuroko-kun! Hey, are you listening?!"

Kuroko came back to earth. Back to the park where he was on a swing listening to a young girl.

"Ah. Forgive me. Its just…I was thinking how you…you sort of…came into my world today. I was just feeling a bit happy,"

And with this, Kuroko turned to look at Kirimi.

The Sakura tree behind them started dancing in the wind, sending few of its petals down upon them. One petal landed on Kirimi's skirt.

Kirimi went slightly red.

There it was again. That ghost of a smile on that usually expressionless face…and those bright azure eyes, positively shining in happiness.

…

Wait. Why was she blushing in the first place?

Kirimi shook her head. It was a cold night, that's why. That had to be it. Of course.

"W-Well, then, we should fix a time and date and place to meet and practice! Of course, you're probably wondering how I'll play, but I won't let you down! You'll see!" said Kirimi.

"Um then how about we at XXX Gym at XXX time tomorrow? Since, I am mostly free since exams are over…"

"Sure! That's fine! Well, then, Kuroko-kun! I'll see you tomorrow! Bye bye! And thanks so much for cheering me up! " said Kirimi, waving as she left the park.

Kirimi reached the front door of her house. Thankfully, her parents would be away for two months so she had a lot of time on hand and she wouldn't need to worry.

That night, for the first time since her accident, Kirimi smiled as she slept.

* * *

Kuroko arrived early at the gym that day. He found himself in the gym half an hour before the time they had agreed to be there. But he couldn't help it. He didn't want to believe it. More like...he couldn't believe it. It was just…too good to be true.

He sat down in the gym, still thinking of what had happened yesterday. How he had left the team, how he had met Kirimi, how she had said she would make him the best passer in Japan…first off, how good was she anyway? Kuroko was eager to know.

It wasn't like Kuroko to be like this. Well, it wasn't like Kuroko to quite the basketball team either. But still, believing a young girl who was going to be a middle schooler, taking her word so seriously. She might not even show up! But Kuroko was desperate. That was it, desperation. It was bad on his part but he couldn't help it. He wanted something…some way, any way he could bring back the old spark of the generation of miracles….

The door flew open and Kuroko looked up. There was Kirimi dressed up in a striped black and white shirt with a short sleeved yellow jacket over it with dark blue shorts.

"Hi, Kuroko-kun! I'm sorry for being late! I had a few things to do. Are you ready?" asked Kirimi with a smile.

So she had come after all. She really came. It wasn't a joke. She was serious. She really wanted to help him. Kuroko couldn't help but feel a bit touched.

"Yes, Kirimi-san, I am ready," said Kuroko, getting up.

"Alright then!" said Kirimi, taking off her jacket and placing it a stool in the edge of the gym. "I thought I should first show you what I can do because you're probably wondering about my skills, right?"

Kuroko nodded.

"Ok, then. Here," said Kirimi, passing a basketball she was holding to Kuroko, who caught it. "Pass the ball to me, rather, in my direction and see what I do,"

Kuroko prepared to do what she said. But then he remembered something.

"Kirimi-san, I thought you were injured? How are you going to play?"

"Don't worry, Kuroko-kun, I'm only going to use my right hand to pass," answered Kirimi.

What? Only her right hand? How was that possible?

"Ah but you see, a person cannot play basketball with their right hand alone. The only thing I can do is pass the ball with my right hand and…well, when you're in a team, you're expected to do more than that, even if you're a passer…." said Kirimi, ending her sentence with a sad voice.

…

"Anyway, pass the ball, Kuroko-kun!"

Kuroko noted the hurried change of subject. He did not press on her to say more. There was something fishy about that…there _were _people who only played with their right hand. (A/N: I'm referring mainly to that guy in Akashi's team….one of the Uncrowned Kings…he dribbles with 3 fingers….and only one hand O_O)

He threw the ball to her. And what Kuroko saw the next second….or was it the next millisecond...was something he couldn't comprehend.

The millisecond the ball had reached Kirimi, with one swing, she swung the ball to her right with great speed. The ball hit the wall and landed on the floor.

Face screwed up in concentration, eyes narrowed looking like daggers, nostrils flared, she looked like an angry puppy.

Angry puppy...

"Uwaah…I'm out of practice! That was so slow," said Kirimi, sighing.

Slow? That was slow? That…Kuroko had never seen a middle school girl pass like that. Not even he could do that. And he was the best passer…the phantom player in the MiraGen.

Sure, she may not have his(or did she?) full court pass or the pass he could only give to Aomine-kun but it was clear that at least in terms of speed, she was definitely better than him. For the first time since she said it, Kuroko felt that she really did want to help him. And once again, today, when she came inside the gym, she immediately saw him, noticed him, just like yesterday.

And they continued training, Kuroko watching Kirimi and thinking that if she had played in a school focused on basketball, she could have become a star player for Japan. Oh and there's her injury as well…how unfortunate. But….even though she had such an injury, even though she was forbidden to play, she did not hate basketball. Had she hates basketball before?

"Oh! Its getting dark! We'd better go home, Kuroko-kun!"

Kuroko looked up. It had been an hour since they had arrived in the gym. And she was right. It was getting late.

"We should probably get going and-" started Kirimi.

"Kirimi-san,"

Kirimi stopped. Eh?

"W-What is it, Kuroko-kun?

"….Do you…..have you ever hated basketball?" asked Kuroko, not looking at Kirimi's eyes.

Huh? What kind of a question was that?

"No! Never! I have never hated basketball!" answered Kirimi, surprised.

"…not even…not even when you had your injury?"

It must have hurt right, thought Kuroko. It must have hurt to know that you wouldn't be able to play basketball anymore. Not after you'd worked so hard…not after everything you had done to play basketball…

But hey…..Kuroko was being unusually nosey. Kuroko was a person who minded his own business but here he was asking questions to Kirimi.

Kirimi considered. She thought of how she had felt when she got her injury. No. She had not hated it. She had felt disappointed. But she did not hate basketball. Certainly, she didn't think she'd ever play again but she did not hate the sport.

"No," answered Kirimi shortly. "I did not hate basketball…even then,"

Kuroko looked at her. Her eyes, they did not look like they were lying. So she didn't hate it…..

But here was Kuroko, who had hated basketball because his team mates didn't play as a team anymore. His reason to hate basketball seemed almost childish in comparison.

"Kuroko-kun, if you don't mind me asking, why did you ask me that question?" asked Kirimi.

"Ah. You see, I was just….just thinking about how….about how I hated basketball, Kirimi-san,"

"You hated basketball? When?" asked Kirmi, shocked. This star player, hating basketball?

"I hated it until…" Kuroko looked straight into Kirimi's eyes. "…..until I met you, Kirimi-san,"

Kirimi could only stare in shock. He…..hated basketball? He hated it…even when…he was playing that amazing game she just saw the other day? And….wait! Until he met her? W-What was that supposed to mean? Kirimi had changed him? What? No, this amazing basketball player?

"S-Stop, joking around, Kuroko-kun," said Kirimi, laughing half heartedly. Because she felt he had not been joking.

"I am serious, Kirimi-san," said Kuroko with a serious look. "I really hated it until then…..my team mates playing separately, forgetting their way of basketball, and playing only to win…I hated it. In fact, I had just quit the basketball team before I had met you, Kirimi-san," said Kuroko.

Kirimi didn't know what to say. She was just taking everything in.

"That's why…," continued Kuroko. "….when I saw you playing and I thought about your injury and your parents, I was wondering…..if you…hated basketball. Now that I think about, my reason of hating basketball seems pretty stupid when I think of you,"

"That's not right! Its not like that!" said Kirimi desperately.

Huh, thought Kuroko.

"I can….understand how you feel," said Kirimi, tears forming in her eyes, thinking of Kuroko's loneliness. "It must…it must be horrible," she thought, thinking of how in her school, everyone abandoned her after he couldn't play basketball anymore. "Its not a stupid at all, Kuroko-kun!"

Kuroko had just slowly begun to think of what she had said when-

BAM! The door to the basketball stadium in the gym flew open.

Kuroko and Kirimi whipped their heads around at the noise.

Kirimi's eyes literally went cold with fear and her skin became three shades whiter.

The ones who had opened the door were….none other than her parents.

Why? They were supposed to be in a meeting elsewhere. They weren't scheduled to come home yet. Kirimi hadn't had time to explain to them. Now….now they would just jump to conclusions. Probably stop her playing with Kuroko as well!

"Kirimi! What is the meaning of this?" said her mother in a shrill voice.

Kirimi gulped and stared at the floor. She had to calm down first.

"Look up! Answer us, Kirimi! Why are you here playing basketball instead of concentrating on your studies?

Kuroko was bewildered. What was going on? Who were these people? Why did Kirimi have that same expression in her eyes like she did yesterday?

"O-Okaa-sama, I can explain-" began a timid Kirimi.

It was true, she should have told them but they weren't there when he met Kuroko! She didn't do it on purpose!

So they're her parents, thought Kuroko. The parents who had stopped Kirimi after she had gotten her injury. The ones who had said basketball was useless…

"Really, Kirimi, after all we've told you, after all the advice, after all this time, you still haven't learned anything, Kirimi?" asked her father exasperatedly.

Kirimi couldn't think of anything to say. What could she say? She could explain to them but the words refused to come to her mouth.

"It's a good thing we got home early from the trip, Kirimi," said her mother. "Who knew you indulging in this futile, useless game again after everything we had told you? How could you disobey us like this? What would people think if they came to know that the only daughter of the Ayasaki doctors was such a stupid, useless, childish young girl?"

The Ayasaki doctors? Kirimi was the daughter of the Ayasaki doctors? That famous doctor duo who were hailed as a charming couple, the best doctors in the area? thought Kuroko.

Each word they said pricked Kirimi in her heart, one after the other. She felt tears coming into her eyes again, only this time not in happiness, but in sadness and anger.

"Do you really want to ruin our name, Kirimi?" asked her father in a cold voice.

Kirimi's eyes shot up.

"N-No! Otou-sama, I can explaim, really, I can! I wasn't playing basketball, I was only coaching-" started Kirimi.

"Silence!" thundered Kirmi's father. "So now, you lie to us as well? What have you become, you disgraceful child?

She was not disgraceful…she was not useless or stupid. She…all she wanted…was….to be near basketball again, thought Kirimi, who was fighting the urge to wail. Was it so wrong? Was it so wrong to want to play basketball? To follow her own dream? To-

"Excuse me," said a curt voice.

Kirimi's parents turned their head at the source of the noise. Kirimi wiped her eyes and looked around. Her eyes widened in happiness, shock and gratefulness.

"Kuroko-kun," she whispered shakily.

He was still here…he didn't run away(most people would flee if they say the Ayasaki doctors angry at something). He was still here…..Kirimi suddenly felt a gush of affection for Kuroko. He…hadn't left her….

"W-Wha-" stammered Kirimi's mother, shocked. "Where did you come from, boy?"

So they couldn't see him like Kirimi could, thought Kuroko. Only Kirimi could see him…only Kirimi. Why was she able to see him?

"I was here all this time," answered Kuroko.

Kirimi looked at Kuroko. Even though his face looked like he was bored, his eyes…his eyes …they were different. Full of…full of….anger? And like Kuroko had said, her parents had not noticed Kuroko at all. They really couldn't see him….?

"You really shouldn't say such things to you daughter, obaa-san, oji-san," said Kuroko bluntly.

(A/N: Obaa-san means aunty and Oji-san means Uncle…..that's how kids in Japan usually address adults whom they don't know)

Ehhhhhhh?

W-Wha….H-He was….He….went straight to the point, thought Kirimi alarmed. Her parents would be mad, no, beyond mad, seething! How could Kuroko be so brave?

"What did you say, boy?" asked Kirimi's father. "Do you know who you are talking to?"

"Since you have not introduced yourself to me, or I to you, no, I do not know who I am talking to," said Kuroko simply.

Ah, thought Kirimi, What was he thinking! Uwaaah!

"The nerve of you, you little brat!" said Kirimi's mother glaring at Kuroko. "We are the Ayasaki doctors of this prefecture. I bet you don't feel so cocky now,"

Most people who didn't know the Ayasaki doctors except by their names, would flee when they saw their faces. Especially if they had angered them.

"Ah. I see. Nice to meet you. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya," said Kuroko, still with a bland expression on his face. "Now that introductions are out of the way, will you please stop being rude to your daughter?"

Kirimi was now staring at Kuroko, with her mouth slightly ajar. No one, at least, not in her lifetime, had ever opposed her parents like this. Most kids would feel angry if someone talked that way to their parents but not Kirimi. Deep down inside, Kirimi was sort of enjoying this.

"Y-You…do you not realize that with our power we could make you outcasts in this prefecture? And secondly, what we do with our daughter is none of your business," snarled her mother again.

Kuroko ignored the first statement.

"I do agree that I should not interfere, and she may be your daughter, but you know-"

The sunlight streamed inside shining on Kuroko.

"…Kirimi-san…"

The sudden wind made the sakura tree outside blow its petals inside through the window. They sparkled in the sunlight around Kuroko.

She had smiled at him, she noticed him, she stood up for him, she made him play baketball for him again...

"….Kirimi-san, is my friend," finished Kuroko. "Right, Kirimi-san?"

Kuroko looked at her with a small smile.

There it was again…those eyes…..even though he wasn't really smiling, his eyes were practically screaming a smile.

That last sentence echoed in Kirimi's mind. Kirimi found herself just staring into open space.

Friend…..? _Friend…?_ When was the last time she heard that word?...

_Flashback: _

"_You think we'd be your friends?" goaded a girl.  
_

_No….._

"_Without basketball, you're nothing. Just a little rich girl. Why should we bother with you?" laughed another._

_Stop…._

"_Why do you need friends anyway? You're the daughter of the Ayasaki doctors! You can buy friends if you want to!" snorted another girl._

_Stop it…._

_Everyone….don't leave me._

_End of flashback_

"…he didn't leave me," whispered Kirimi to herself.

Kirimi's parents were so shocked at what Kuroko had said that they were ignoring Kirimi.

Kirimi gulped. She had made up her mind. She wiped her tears, and looked up determinedly at her parents.

"Okaa-sama, Otou-sama," she said. "Please forgive me for what I have done,"

Kirimi's parents focused on Kirimi again.

"But I would have informed you earlier, if you had not been out of town," she continued. "I would never do something like that without your permission,"

"Even so, do you think we would have given you permission to-" started her father.

"Please wait!" said Kirimi, cutting him off. "I have no disobeyed you. I am not playing basketball in a team or in tournaments,"

"Then was it that you were doing today?" asked her mother, perplexed and angry.

"I-" began Kirimi.

"Kirimi-san was helping me with my basketball," said Kuroko.

"Ah," exclaimed Kirimi.

"Helping you with your basketball?" asked her father. "What can a child like her teach you, boy?"

"You would be surpised, Oji-san," said Kuroko. "Your daughter did things with a basketball I had never seen,"

"But what good is it for her to play such a stupid little game? It won't make her a doctor, it won't take her anywhere in life," said her father. "Anyway, she even injured herself. Not to mention her grades slipped while she was playing-"

"It won't happen this time, Otou-sama," said Kirimi. "I promise, I will help Kuroko-kun but my grades won't drop! Please trust me!"

"But why do you want to do this anyway, Kirimi? You will never be able to play in a tournament. You know that right?"

Kirimi took a deep breath.

"I know," she answered. "My dream to be a basketball player has been shattered. But that doesn't mean," stressed Kirimi, when her father looked like he was going to interrupt. "…that doesn't mean that I can't help someone else with their dream, Otou-sama,"

Kirimi's parents were stood still with shock.

Kuroko's eyes widened by a fraction.

"So, please, I beg you, otou-sama?" pleaded Kirimi.

"It is out of the question. Come back home this minute-" started her mother.

"Leave it," said her father gruffly.

Kirimi's mother looked at her husband in shock.

"But, Dear-"

"She said so didn't she? If her grades dropped, she would stop. Besides," Kirimi's father turned to look at Kuroko. "It was the first time I heard someone call her a friend,"

Kirimi couldn't believe what she was hearing. She really…got permission? Really?

"Very well. Kirimi, I expect you home before eight'o clock," said her mother shakily.

And with that, they both left the building.

* * *

For some time, there was silence. Then,

"Kuroko-kun, thanks so much for what you did," said Kirimi gratefully.

"It was nothing, Kirimi-san," answered Kuroko. "For a person who feels so much about basketball, it's the least I could do,"

Kirimi smiled at him in happiness and relief.

"Well, then, I shall take my leave, Kirimi-san," said Kuroko, packing up.

"A-Ah, yes! Thank you once again for today. I hope you go home safely" said Kirimi, bowing.

The second when Kirimi raised her head again, she once again felt a familiar sensation on her head she had felt the first time she had met Kuroko.

"Take it easy for today, Kirimi-san," said Kuroko, still with a blank expression, patting her head. "Good bye then,"

Kirimi felt something churning in her stomach as he left. She put on the place where he had touched her and felt a blush creeping up her cheeks, her mouth slightly open.

W-Why? Why did she feel this way? She shook her head, trying to get rid of the blush. But then when she thought of Kuroko's eyes, she once again went red.

N-No way! She…she was…in love with Kuroko? Ehhhhhhhhh? No! People don't fall in love so fast! Do they? Kirimi didn't know. With how she had never had friends, she could never discuss romance novels or dramas as she never watched them in the first place.

Calm down, thought Kirimi. What has probably happened is that you're so grateful to Kuroko-kun that you're mixing up feelings of friendship with love. Besides, this is what they call growing up right? Going through hormones, awkward stages and such? Yes, that had to be it. She was not in love with Kuroko. She was just confused. Yes, that had to be it.

With that, Kirimi went home, still confused.

* * *

A new school year had begun. Old students were greeting their friends while the new first years were being hoarded with club applications from other students.

"Aren't you interested in Rugby?"

"Did you ever play Shogi?"

"If you're Japanese, then you should play baseball!"

"Swimming, it feels super cool!"

First year students were quite flustered.

But no one noticed a small boy with light blue hair and a young girl with mauve hair pass by them.

"Looks like your misdirection is so powerful its rubbing off on me, Kuroko-kun!" said the mauve haired girl. This of course was Kirimi.

"It seems so, Kirimi-san," answered the light blue haired boy who was Kuroko.

Yes, two months had passed and they were now in school. Kirimi, in her first year of middle school and Kuroko in his first year of High School. Kirimi had of course gone to Sakura Middle but Kuroko had joined Seirin High.

Ah yes, a lot of things had happened.

_Flashback:_

"_So Kirimi-san," said Kuroko as they were walking home one day. "What grade are you in?"_

"_Hmm? I'm going to be a first year in middle school," said Kirimi, sipping a chocolate milkshake._

"_But you look like an elementary school student," said Kuroko bluntly._

"_Ahh? Kuroko-kun! You're one to talk! You don't look like a high school student either!" said Kirimi, pouting._

"_Is that so? But I grew a bit in these last two months," said Kuroko stubbornly, but with a blank expression._

"_Even if you did, you still look like a middle school student!"_

"…_"_

"_Anyway, Kuroko-kun, you're going to Seirin right?" said Kirimi._

"_Yes, I am," _

_"Then I'll come too," said Kirimi._

_Kuroko stopped in his steps._

"_What?" he asked. But his face was still the same._

"_You see, I want to see what kind of school Seirin is!"_

"_But, your studies…you're parents said-"_

"_Don't worry about it. You see, because I'll have to come and see you practice right? Watching you practice will make me more useful for you!" said Kirimi, determinedly._

"_Ah, but still-"_

"_I," said Kirimi. "I've taken up a tutor. And extra classes as well. To make up for the time I'll watch you practice," _

"_Extra…classes?"_

"_Yes. I'll be studying from 11 pm to 1 am and in the morning, with my tutor, I'll be studying from 4 am to 8 am," said Kirimi. "That more than makes up for it,"_

"_But…to go this far, Kirimi-san," said Kuroko._

_Kirimi looked up and grinned. _

"_Don't worry! I'll be fine! Trust me on this!" _

_Kuroko watched her back as she was walking ahead of him. To go through such lengths….just for him. Kuroko could not help but feel a bit touched again. _

"_Kuroko-kun, hurry up!"_

"_Ah, yes," said Kuroko joining her. _

_End of flashback_

"Well, let's go to the basketball club!" said Kirimi.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the basketball club….

"Well, write your name and Student ID number here," said a young girl with short brown hair. "As for your goals and the middle school you came from is arbitrary so…"

She continued until she had finished.

"Hmm…" she said looking at the applications. "One, two….ten people so far. Maybe we need a bit more. I wonder how the invitations are going,"

She thought of her basketball players.

"Do you best to bring back promising guys!" she thought.

Shortly, she heard someone sniffing. She turned around and her mouth just shot open at what she saw.

"I brought back a new student," said a boy with tears in his eyes, who was actually one of the players.

"Is the basketball club here?" asked a tall, well built young man with menacing eyes.

"Waaaah!" thought the girl.

"A-Ah, yea!" she answered shakily.

"He looks like a wild tiger!" thought the girl hysterically. "Just who is this guy?"

"I think you know already ," said the girl, who was now discussing things with the tiger boy. "Our school was barely opened last year. All the upperclassmen are still second years so, somebody with your build will immediately-"

"I don't care about all that," said the tiger, cutting her off. "Just give me a paper and I'll go back,"

The girl looked at his application.

"His middle school was in America? So he trained in the best place?" she thought.

It turned out the boy's name was Kagami Taiga.

"Ah, Coach, you forgot to look at this application," said another member of the club.

"Hmm?"

Kuroko Tetsuya…

"Wait, he's coming from Teiko's basketball club?" she shouted.

"EHhhhh? That famous one?"

"On top of that, he's a first year so he was part of the MiraGen? Why did I forget such a golden egg? And the other guy was from America! What's with the freshman this year?" she exclaimed.

"Alright! Everyone seems to be here!" said the girl, who was now in the basketball gym, waiting to look at all the new players. "I'm Aida Riko, the Boy's Basketball Club's coach. Nice to meet you,"

Ehhhhhh? Of course everyone was shocked. They had all assumed that she was the manager.

"Well then, first off, take off your shirts!"

Ehhhhh?

After the boys took off their shirts, Riko examined their bodies. The boys were shocked at how acutely she pointed out their faults.

How did she do it?

"That girl's father is a sports trainer," said a boy with black spiky hair and glasses. "It was a skilled she gained after spending everyday in his workplace. By looking at someone's body, that girl's eyes see all its abilities and stats,"

Was that even possible? Thought everyone.

After she had thought she had examined everybody, she was suddenly reminded of Kuroko.

"Was Kuroko-kun here?" she asked.

"Ah! That guy from Teiko!"

"Kuroko? Is Kuroko here?" they called out.

"I guess he's taking the day off today," said the girl. "Let's start practice,"

"Err…excuse me," said a girl's voice. "You missed somebody!"

Eh?

Riko turned around and found herself facing a small girl with mauve hair.

Eh?

Kuroko raised his hand.

"I am Kuroko,"

..

….

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" exclaimed Riko.

"Woah, what?" said one boy.

"Since when were you here?"

"I've been here since the beginning," answered Kuroko.

"Seriously?!"

"Its true you know! He's been here from the start! And so have I!" said Kirimi.

He had been right in front of all of them and they hadn't noticed him?! HOW? This guy had been in Teikou?

"A-Ah…you weren't a regular, right Kuroko-kun?" said the spiky haired boy, whose name was Hyuuga Junpei.

Kuroko cocked his head to the side.

"Kuroko-kun played in matches you know," said Kirimi.

Ehhhhhhh?

"More importantly, who are you?" asked Hyuuga to Kirimi.

It was a strange sight. The young girl was too small to be a high schooler and she was not wearing their uniform.

"Ah, forgive me. My name is Ayasaki Kirimi. I'm a first year in middle school. I am Kuroko-kun's coach," said Kirimi proudly.

Huh? Coach? A middle school student? Coaching a guy from the MiraGen?

And wait! Ayasaki Kirimi? The daughter of the Ayasaki doctors? It was true, it was reported that their daughter would be in her first year in middle school this year.

Why would the daughter of the Ayasaki doctors be coaching a Teikou regular in basketball?!

Strange things were happening in Seirin today.

* * *

"What does that mean?" thought Riko as she walked home. "His abilities are way too low! He looks nothing like a regular from a powerful team!"

Of course, she was thinking of how when she had examined Kuroko, all his abilities were below average.

* * *

The next day, it turned out to be raining so they could not exercise outside. So they decided to have a mini game. With the freshman against the second years.

Of course all the freshman were nervous about it as last year, the Seirin basketball team, even though all of them were freshman, they made it until the final league. How were they supposed to play well against them?

Everybody's emotions were running high.

Coach Aida wondered how the rookies would do.

But at the same time, before the game, some of the freshman were staring at Kirimi who was watching from near the door.

"Hey, is she really the daughter of the Ayasaki duo?"

"Damned if I know! All I know is she's really cute!"

"Idiot! She's just a kid!"

"So? She's still cute! In a few years she'll become really hot! Isn't it better to catch her before the other guys start getting her? I'm sure lots of boys like her already!"

"Alright, that's enough you guys, assemble!" said Riko sternly, stopping the conversation.

She approached the mauve haired girl.

"Ah, you know, you can sit with me on the bench," said Riko.

Kirimi looked up at her.

"You are….the basketball club's coach right?" asked Kirimi.

Riko felt hearts coming out. Ok, the boys were right. This girl was cute! And she was so tiny! Like a little purple panda!

"A-Ah, yeah! Aida Riko, please to meet you,"

Kirimi smiled.

"Same here. I am Ayasaki Kirimi. Let's get along well, Aida-san," said Kirimi.

"Ah, please call me Riko! Is it ok if I call you Kirimi?"

Kirimi was taken aback but she was happy.

She nodded.

"Mm. Sure, Riko-chan,"

Riko looked at the freshman, some who were even drooling. Hmph! She had to protect this girl!

"Anyway, come with me, Kirimi-chan! Its probably better for you to be with me,"

"Oh? Why? Did I do something wrong?" asked Kirimi, oblivious to all the stares she was getting.

She has no idea, thought Riko.

The two girls sat down.

"Kirimi-chan," started Riko. "Was Kuroko-kun really part of the MiraGen?"

"Yes, he was. And he's amazing in his matches I tell you! You'll be really shocked at how amazing he is!" said Kirimi, her eyes bright.

She sure didn't look like she was lying, thought Riko. And wait…

"And you're…his coach?" asked Riko, trying not to laugh.

To be honest, Kirimi looked like a little princess from a fairytale. The one who was girly and went to tea parties.

"Yes, I am. I used to play in Sakura Elementary but…." Kirimi suddenly stopped. "….had to stop playing because of an injury. I can only use one hand for handling basketballs now you see,"

Kirimi was not going to let her past ruin this exciting day.

"I see," said Riko, thinking. "So you've been training Kuroko-kun…

"Yes, but I'm not any kind of real coach you know," said Kirimi.

Hmm? What did she mean by that?

"You see…." continued Kirimi. "Kuroko-kun's basketball is not like normal basketball,"

The game began. Kagami Taiga, the tall, well built boy, jumped highest and got the ball. In less than a minute, he put the ball through the basket.

Everyone was amazed. How could a first year do so much? Was he a monster?

Kuroko watched Kagami.

As the game went on, the freshman were in the lead thanks to Kagami.

But Kuroko… he was….doing nothing. He was more of a hazard than a help. The ball kept being stolen by him.

"This…" thought Riko. "….The amazing basketball Kirimi-chan talked about….she couldn't see any of it! Was it really too good to be true?

Things were changing in the game. Now, three of the upperclassmen were guarding Kagami and they were beginning to catch up. The score was now 15: 31. The seniors were leading by more than half.

"Uwaaah!" said one freshman. "I knew it was too good to be true! We'll never win!"

"Hah?" said Kagami, grabbing the boy by his collar. "What kind of an attitude is that?

"Please calm down," said Kuroko, appearing out of nowhere, hitting Kagami with his knees.

The freshman all cowered in fright when they saw Kagami's face.

"You bastard," thundered Kagami.

The other freshman tried their best to stop Kagami from pulverizing Kuroko. Shortly afterwards, the game resumed.

Its time, thought Kirimi.

She made a signal and Kuroko looked her way. She looked at Kuroko and nodded. Kuroko nodded back. It would finally begin.

"Excuse me," said Kuroko to the boy who was holding the ball. "Could you please pass me the ball?"

"Huh?" thought the freshman. "Its like you're gonna do any good with it anyway. At least don't lose it!"

As the boy passed Kuroko the ball, Riko felt an uncertain foreboding.

"What is with this uncomfortable feeling?" thought Riko. "Its as if something unthinkable is going to happen!"

She looked at Kirimi. Kirimi was smirking right now. Why….?

Suddenly, another freshman found the basketball coming towards him.

"Eh?" he thought. "Ah!"

"Wha-?" said Hyuuga. "I….Its in?! How did he get that pass through just now?"

"I don't know!"said another boy. "I didn't see!"

It happened again and again. The ball started appearing to the players out of nowhere.

"What? He's making use of his lack of presence to relay passes? On top of that, the time he keeps the ball is extremely short!" said Riko.

"I told you, right?" said Kirimi, knowingly. "Kuroko-kun's basketball will blow your mind. "He uses misdirection. He leads the opponent to think that the ball will be caught by another player. Rather than saying he's invisible during matches, you can say he makes the opponent focus elsewhere,"

Riko was amazed. She slapped her head.

"Of course! The former Teiko player who excelled in passing without being seen! I thought it was a rumor!" said Riko, amazed.

"Its no rumor," said Kirimi looking at Riko with a fiery look in her eyes. "He is…the Phantom Sixth Player of the MiraGen!"

Soon, there was only a one point difference.

It was very intense. But soon, they once again forgot about Kuroko, who got the ball.

"Tch! Oh no!" thought Hyuga.

"Go, Kuroko!" shouted his team mates.

Kuroko was advancing towards the basket.

Riko was looking.

Hyuga was looking.

The freshman were looking.

And Kuroko…..Kuroko missed the basket.

Everyone facepalmed. What?

"Ah, but you know," said Kirimi laughing. "All he can do is pass and steal,"

But suddenly, above Kuroko, Kagami appeared. He caught the ball.

"This is why weak guy's piss me off!" he said putting the ball inside the basket.

"Score properly, idiot!"

A ghost of a smile appeared on Kuroko's face. Kirimi giggled.

The freshman had won. They were all amazed. Especially the seniors.

* * *

Kirimi waited for Kuroko outside the school. She felt his presence and turned around. She was right, there he was. She smiled.

"So, Kuroko-kun, how did it go?" asked Kirimi.

"Hmm?"

"You have….found your new light, right?" asked Kirimi, thinking about Kagami Taiga.

Kuroko looked at Kirimi.

"Yes, I have. Its just like you said, Kirimi-san,"

"Isn't it? Arighty then, we're one step closer to our goal! Beating the MiraGen!" said Kirimi, punching her fist into the air.

Yes. They had. They were one step closer. It might be small one, but it was still the first step.

"Yes," said Kuroko, patting Kirimi's head.

"Ah," said Kirimi, blushing again.

She has been blushing lightly, every time Kuroko smiled or patted her head. Any other person would have found this abnormal, but Kuroko ignored it. He thought it was just a girl thing.

After two months, Kirimi was forced to conclude that it wasn't hormones or growing up. She had really fallen in love with Kuroko. Yes, she really had. Little did Kirimi know that soon the entire MiraGen would fall in love with her. Would her love for Kuroko still last then?

* * *

So? How was it? XD I bet you didn't expect that Kirimi would be in love with Kuroko first did you? XD Yes, its Kirimi no Harem, and no, Kuroko is not the main guy or anything, but I thought it'd be a nice twist. As Kirimi slowly falls in love with Kuroko, and those around her, her actions cause a stir in the other members of the GoM and when they make advances on her or act awkward around her, Kirimi is conflicted.

Yea, pretty much it. Don't worry, I won't make it into too much of a drama. :)


	3. The Yellow Mira Gen(And maybe more?)

Hello everyone! Thanks so much for all the lovely feedback! ^_^ So many faves, so many reviews and so many follows! Thanks so much! :D It makes me really happy that my second story with an OC got so many reviews! I'm glad many people like Kirimi! I hope she isn't annoying. . This chapter has a bit of a twist in the end and I've changed a few things from canon but minor things. Hope you don't mind! Enjoy and remember to review!

P.S: Be ready for a dere-dere Kise. XD

* * *

_Recap:_

_She had been blushing lightly, every time Kuroko smiled or patted her head. Any other person would have found this abnormal, but Kuroko ignored it. He thought it was just a girl thing._

_After two months, Kirimi was forced to conclude that it wasn't hormones or growing up. She had really fallen in love with Kuroko. Yes, she really had. Little did Kirimi know that soon the entire MiraGen would fall in love with her. Would her love for Kuroko still last then?_

_End of Recap_

_Ding Dong Ding Dong_

The bell rang signaling the end of the day in school. Yes, in Sakura Middle. Kirimi looked up from her work. Yosh! She had done well in her mini test today! Her extra hours of study had paid off. Now, she could relax for a while as her next exams were only after two months. Kirimi smiled to herself as she left the classroom.

Curious eyes of the other girl students followed her.

"Hey, don't you think the purple mushroom has been really happy lately?" asked one girl.

Kirimi's nick name in class was 'Purple Mushroom'.

"Yea, I wonder if something happened?"

"Well, whatever, I bet her parents got her some new laptop or IPhone or something," snorted one girl.

"Or maybe both!" laughed another.

All the girls started laughing.

Kirimi could hear them even though she was outside. But she didn't care now. She had more important things at hand. She looked at her watch. It was 3 pm. She had to get to Seirin before 3.30 pm.

As Kirimi got on the bus which would take her to a street near Seirin, something entered her mind. The rest of the MiraGen….how powerful were they? In the first match she had seen them, she was so focused on Kuroko, she didn't think about it much. But they were Teiko's MiraGen. They had to be something amazing.

Ah, but, Kagami Taiga was amazing too. As she watched him the other day, he had reminded him of mould of clay who could be shaped into something wonderful. Kirimi was no expert, but she felt with the right training, Kagami and Kuroko could really become unstoppable. After all, two was better than one. But the MiraGen didn't know that. And that was what Kirimi and Kuroko were going to teach them. Kirimi was fired up.

A young man with a strikingly handsome face and honey eyes stepped into Seirin High. He looked around and smiled.

"Oohh, so this is Seirin, huh?" he exclaimed. "As expected from a new school, it looks nice,"

Suddenly, he felt someone looking at him. His eyes scanned the right and, without a doubt, there were two girls who were blushing and looking at him.

"Wow! Check out that guy! He looks so cool!" screamed one.

"So tall….wait, isn't that guy a model?" said another.

Ah, yes, thought the boy happily. There they were, young girls who were already starstruck by looking at him. Not that he minded, he enjoyed being the center of attention. But sometimes…just sometimes, it got boring. No one ever saw him beyond his pretty face. No girl ever thought beyond that. Ah well.

Kirimi got off the bus and walked to Seirin. What she didn't expect to see were all the girls of school, huddled together, with big blushes on their faces and going 'Kya!' 'Kya!'. High schoolers were weird.

Hmmm, thought Kirimi. What was going on? Well, it was none of her business anyway. She had to make her way to the basketball gym.

As she approached the path to the gym, she saw…she saw almost every girl in the school population crowding around, all talking in hushed voices? What was going on? So it was because of the gym? What was going on in there?

"U-Um, excuse me," said Kirimi trying to push her way through. "Could you please make way? I need to go to the gym,"

Of course, being very small, her strength was nothing compared to a hoard of high school girls.

"M-Make way, p-please," stammered Kirimi, trying very hard to push her way through. Only, she was pushed back with great force.

"Waaaaah!" said Kirimi, as she landed on her back.

"O-Ow," groaned Kirimi.

What would she do now?

"Hey, kid, you ok?" said a surly voice.

Eh?

Kirimi turned her head and found herself looking up at a tall, well built boy with spiky hair and scary eyes.

"Ah," exclaimed Kirimi, remembering the boy. "You are….Kagami Taiga-kun, right?"

Kagami extended his hand towards Kirimi.

"Yup, you got that right," said Kagami. "And you're that kid Kuroko was with yesterday, right? Kimiya-something?"

"Ayasaki Kirimi," corrected Kirimi, taking Kagami's hand and pulling herself up. "And yes, I am Kuroko-kun's coach,"

Kagami's eye twitched. He looked at the little kid who was grinning with pleasure.

"No offense, but yesterday, when I saw you, I was thinking what a little midget like you and that guy Kuroko could do in basketball. I honestly thought it was some kind of joke," said Kagami.

Kirimi pouted and made an annoyed expression.

"Hey! I haven't finished! I played against Kuroko too you know," said Kagami.

Huh?

"Before yesterday's mini match, yea. Honestly, I thought he was horrible. But then I saw what he could really do, and its amazing," said Kagami, looking at Kirimi with appreciation.

Kirimi's expression softened. She grinned again.

"But you know," said Kagami, his eyes narrowing in anger. "That guy pisses me off by disappearing whenever he wants to! Its annoying!"

Kirimi laughed.

"It must be annoying huh? Well, it hasn't happened to me so far," said Kirimi.

Kagami looked surprised.

"What? What do you mean?"

"I mean, his misdirection doesn't work on me," said Kirimi smiling at Kagami.

"Huh?" said a dumbfounded Kagami. "How?"

"Don't ask me, I don't know either, haha," said Kirimi. "Anyway, Kagami-kun, do you know what's with all these girls here?"

"Beats me," said Kagami. "I'm on my way to the classroom to get something for the Coach. So I'll be going now. Good luck getting through the crowd,"

"A-Ah, yeah. See you," said Kirimi.

After he left, Kirimi wondered what she should do. She looked at her watch. 3.20 pm. Hmm….

It was time for desperate measures. Kirimi mustered up all her strength.

"Move, move, make way!" said Kirimi, trying her hardest, slowly making her way through the crowd.

J-Just…just a little more, thought Kirimi. Finally, Kirimi pushed herself through and made it to the front.

"I made it!" whispered Kirimi, eyes shining with success. She didn't even have time to see what all the commotion was about.

But just at that minute, a girl from behind pushed her which made her fall again. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact of hand on floor but it never came. Instead she fell on warm chest and she caught a glimpse of a flash of yellow.

Kirimi, who had been bracing herself for the impact, found herself opening her eyes and finding her hands on a something gray shirt and a tie…wait, this was a boy's chest! Oh, no! She actually fell on someone.

But…why did she feel someone's arm crawl around her waist? Kirimi stiffened. Had she bumped into a pervert? She looked up and saw a very, very handsome young man with honey colored eyes who was smiling at her. That smile, it could rival an angel's, thought Kirimi.

Before she could open her mouth and say something she was interrupted.

"Kyaaa! She fell on Kise-sama!"

"OMG I wish I was her!"

"Wait, she's just some kid!"

"I HATE HER!"

"Kise-sama has his arm around her waist! KYAA!"

W-Wha-?

What was going on, thought Kirimi. So was this guy the cause of it all? The boy she had bumped into? Anyway, what was she doing, dawdling? She had to apologize!

Kise looked at the little girl he was holding. What was a kid like her doing in a high school? Well, maybe she came to see her older brother or something. But that wasn't the point. Any second now she would start blushing and stuttering. He better act kindly towards her. It was always the same.

Kirimi opened her mouth again but was once again interrupted by the handsome boy with yellow hair, whose name was apparently Kise.

"Are you alright, little girl? You're not hurt are you?" asked Kise, rubbing her head in an affectionate way.

Some of the girls fainted and others wanted to kill Kirimi.

Kirimi, on the other hand, felt an angry tic form on the side of her head. Was this guy some kind of playboy? And who did he think he was touching her head like that? That spot was reserved for Kuroko only! Not some handsome stranger!

Kirimi pushed herself away from Kise, and trying to keep her face as polite as possible, though she did look a little angry, she bowed.

"I apologize, onii-san," said Kirimi. "I'm very sorry for bumping into you,"

With that, Kirimi started to make her way towards the gym but she was stopped by a strong hand catching hold of hers.

Kirimi turned around. What? It was him again! That Kise boy or whatever! What did he want? She was in a hurry!

"W-Wait!" said Kise, who, to Kirimi, looked like a hurt little puppy. "Y-You're not going to ask for my autograph?"

Why, thought Kise. Why hadn't she gone gaga after she had seen him? Why didn't she blush like other girls?

Kirimi felt like shouting. But she didn't. She counted to ten. Took a deep breath. Ok, clear.

"Why should I ask for your autograph? I'm sorry if you hadn't noticed by I'm in a hurry so I'd appreciate if you'd let go of me, onii-san," said Kirimi, trying her hardest to be polite, but still came off as a bit rude.

The girls…um, Kise's fans were fuming.

Kise on the other hand, was getting increasingly close to tears.

What was with this girl, thought Kise. Why hadn't she asked for an autograph? Why hadn't she blushed? Why didn't she stutter? WHYY?

"Y-You…don't you know who I am?" asked Kise, who looked positively hurt.

"No, I don't," came Kirimi's reply.

Kise felt boulders drop on his back. There was….there was…there was actually a girl who didn't know him?

And Kirimi, abandoning all pretence,

"And you are wasting my time now, so please let go of me. Thank you!"

With that sentence, Kirimi jerked her hand away from Kise and stalked off.

Kise's fans were beside themselves.

"Kise-sama! Forget about that little brat! She probably has a screw lose!"

"Jeez! What's wrong with her?"

But no matter how many words of comfort his fans told him, Kise continued to stare at the spot where Kirimi had walked away from.

He didn't know her name….but he wanted to know more about her. What was with that girl?

Kirimi fumed as she walked into the Seirin basketball gym.

Really, what was with that guy? He probably was some model or something. Kirimi never paid attention to things like that. She wouldn't pay attention to it even if she had time. Anyway, she should forget about it. She'd never see him again anyway.

Kirimi entered the gym and was just about to say hello to everyone when…

"You WHAT?" shouted Hyuuga.

Hmm? What was the commotion about?

"What I said," said Riko smiling evilly. "I got a match ready with a school that has one of the MiraGen!"

"What?"

"Seriously?!"

Oh, a match with one of the MiraGen, thought Kirimi. Finally! Kirimi couldn't wait for Kuroko and Kagami to show their stuff!

"Ah, Kirimi-chan!" said Hyuuga. "Good to see you!"

"Hello. I'm sorry I'm late everyone," said Kirimi, bowing.

In the past few days, the regulars had gotten use to Kirimi coming every evening when they practiced. They saw what Kuroko could do, so they did not doubt her ability.

Kirimi wondered what the MiraGen member would be like. Tall, smart, well mannered, probably the opposite of the blonde puppy(Kise, yes, she had nicknamed Kise as 'blonde puppy') she had met.

"Anyway, let's get back to practice!" said Riko.

For a few minutes, everything seemed fine. Then, Kagami stole the ball.

He was now currently trying to pass through Izuki Shun, another regular.

"Not yet!" said Izuki. "I can still keep up!"

But it was futile. Kagami successfully evaded Izuki using an amazing move and scored.

"Wooah!" shouted everyone.

"Incredible! He turned back even though he was going in full speed?!"

"Do you think he could beat the MiraGen?"

"Maybe he's surpassed them already?"

Kuroko said nothing. He had told Kagami that with his level he wouldn't be able to but….maybe…

The coach called them for a meeting. Of course, everyone except Kirimi missed Kuroko.

"Geez, that guy can be really troublesome!"

"Kuroko, come out!"

"Really, everyone, Kuroko-kun is right here!" said Kirimi, pointing to where Kuroko was.

"Uwah!" shouted Koganei Shinji, another upperclassman.

"Kirimi-chan, how can you see him?" asked Izuki.

Kirimi just laughed.

"Anyway, you guys, I told you we were having a practice match right? We're playing against Kaijou High," said Riko.

"Uwaah….Kaijo High? That famous school?" thought the freshman.

"And this year, Kaijou is one the schools which got a player from the MiraGen, Kise Ryouta," finished Riko.

Kirimi did a double take. W-Wha? Kise? Wasn't that the name of the guy she had bumped into earlier? N-No way! There were lots of 'Kise's around right?

"The MiraGen!" thought Kagami, shocked.

Kuroko looked at Kirimi….and was a bit confused to see that Kirimi looked sort of angry. What had happened?

"On top of that, isn't that Kise guy that rumored model?" said Hyuga.

"Seriously?"

"He looks good AND plays basketball well? That's harsh!"

"I'm so envious!"

"Really, you idiots," thought Riko, giggling.

Kirimi on the other hand was just trying hard not to think of this 'Kise' guy. No…just no. Please, please, he can't be…..no…

At that moment, when Kirimi looked around, she saw that the crowd had reached the gym.

"Huh? Why is there such a crowd here?" thought Riko.

"Ah damn," said a very sexy voice. "I didn't come for that but…"

Kirimi turned around at the source of the noise.

No way….so it really was….

"It has been a while," said Kuroko.

So, the time had come.

"…Kise Ryouta!" exclaimed Koganei, finishing Kirimi's sentence for her.

So it really was the blonde puppy.

"Long time no see, Kurokochhi~" said Kise.

Then he looked at the blushing girl who was getting his autograph.

"I'm sorry, would you mind waiting a few minutes?" he asked her with a smile and she nodded, blushing furiously.

"Why are you here?"? asked Koganei, surprised.

"Well, when I heard our next opponent was Seirin, I remembered it was the school Kurokocchi joined!" said Kise, his eyes brimming with affection as he looked at Kuroko.

He really is a little puppy, thought Kirimi. And what was with him staring at Kuroko with…almost….could it be….obsessive eyes?

"So I came to say hi," continued Kise. "Since we were the best of friends in Middle School right?"

"Not particularly," came Kuroko's usual blunt reply.

"So mean!" cried Kise.

N-No way, thought Kirimi. Was Kuroko gay or something? More like was this Kise guy gay for Kuroko?

Kirimi shook her head.

What was wrong with her? Having such absurd thoughts!

At that moment, Kise turned around and saw Kirimi. His eyes widened.

"Ah! Its you!" he cried in shock. "The girl who rejected me!"

"Huh?" said Hyuuga, confused.

"Wha-Kirimi-chan, you know Kise Ryouta? As expected of the daughter of the Ayasaki family!" said Koganei in admiration.

Riko looked at Kirimi with her mouth slightly open.

Kuroko just stared.

"No! I don't! I just bumped into him when I was coming here today! Heck, I didn't even know who he was!" said Kirimi, waving her arms around.

"Uhuhuhuhu!" cried Kise. He turned to Kuroko. "Kurokocchi, you know this girl? How do you know an elementary school kid? Are you babysitting her?"

Before Kuroko could answer, Kirimi retorted furiously.

"Excuse me, but I'm a first year in middle school!" she shot at Kise.

"Ehhhh? But you're so tiny!" exclaimed Kise.

T-This guy, thought Kirimi, annoyed. He just keeps annoying me.

"But really, Kurokochhi, this girl was so mean to me! She yelled at me when I patted her head and yanked her arm away from me! No girl has ever been this mean to me!" cried Kise, tears flowing down his face.

"That's because he-" started Kirimi, but suddenly she stopped.

What was she thinking? She couldn't tell everyone she was annoyed because he patted her head like Kuroko did! That would lead to unnecessary questions. Fortunately, at that moment, Kuroko chose to speak.

"I see you've met Kirimi-san, Kise-kun,"

"Kirimi? So that's her name? But Kurokochii, why is an elementary school student in Seirin with you?" asked Kise, curiously.

"I told you, I'm in middle school!" said Kirimi, with three angry tics on her head.

"Ah. Kirimi-san is my coach, Kise-kun," came Kuroko's reply.

Silence for one minute.

"Ehhhhhh?" said Kise. "Coach? A middle school student coaching Kurokocchi?! What's going on here? But more importantly, why did you reject me?" asked a crying Kise to Kirimi.

"I didn't reject anybody," said Kirimi, getting increasingly annoyed. "I bumped into you, I apologized and went away. That was all there is to it!"

"B-But, you didn't blush, you didn't stutter, you didn't go 'kyaaa!'!" said Kise as if the world had come to an end.

"So? You expect every female in Japan to do that?" asked Kirimi, in disbelief.

Really, thought Kirimi. Was this arrogant blonde puppy really one of the MiraGen? This had to be some kind of joke right?

Kuroko, silently listening to this conversation was slightly amused. What Kise said was true. No girl had ever rejected Kise, at least in the time Kuroko had known him. Kuroko had assumed that Kirimi, like any other girl, would go gaga over Kise, but he was wrong. He was again surprised by Kirimi. She really was a different girl.

The Seirin team on the other hand, were quite shocked.

"Uwaah," thought Riko. "I thought Kirimi-chan was just a cute little girl but she has some guts!"

"To think a girl would reject Kise Ryouta. I never thought I'd see this day!" thought Izuki.

"Uwaah!" thought the freshman. "If Kise Ryouta of all people can't make Kirimi-chan blush, then what chance do we have?"

Koganei noticed what was happening and hastily tried to change the subject.

"Kise Ryouta," read Koganei, from a magazine. "He started playing basketball in his second year, but he made his way up through his great build and sense of play. He became a regular in no time,"

"You've only been playing for two years?" asked Hyuuga in shock.

Kise laughed.

"No, that article is exaggerating really," said Kise, waving it off, temporarily forgetting Kirimi. "I'm glad to be part of the MiraGen but the truth is, I'm the worst of the lot,"

He turned to Kuroko once again.

"That's why Kurokocchi and I were picked on quite often, right?" he asked, his eyes positively shining when he looked at Kuroko.

"I wasn't particularly picked on. Actually, could please stop making up these things?" said Kuroko with his monotone voice.

"Ehhhh?" said Kise, crying again. "It was only me?"

There he goes again, thought Kirimi.

Suddenly, a basketball came flying at Kise.

"Sorry to mess up on your reunion after a long time but," said Kagami. "You didn't come all the way here just for a greeting right? How being my opponent for a bit, Ikemen-kun?"

"Kagami!" shouted Hyuuga.

"Kagami-kun!" said Riko.

"Ehhhh," said Kise. "Even if you say that, so suddenly. Ah, but, just before you….hmm, alright, let's do this!"

Why, thought Kirimi. Why do I feel that I'm going to see something groundbreaking?

She looked to her left and saw that Kuroko, who was now near her, had a different expression on his face.

"Ne, Riko-chan," said Kirimi. "Why do you think Kuroko-kun looks different now?"

"Hmmm?" said Riko, looking at Kuroko. "I don't see any difference at all!"

"But there is," said Kirimi. "Something's wrong,"

"This might be bad," said Kuroko suddenly.

"Eh?" said Riko.

"See?" said Kirimi. "Something is definitely wrong,"

Riko could only stare at Kirimi in awe. How could this girl read Kuroko like a book?

The team watched as the match started.

Kise and Kagami were neck and neck but suddenly…

"Wha-" said Kirimi, astounded. "That's the same move Kagami-kun used on Izuki-kun!"

And it was true. Kise had copied the same move and was now about to put the ball into the basket.

"When he has seen a play," said Kuroko. "He can make it his own in an instant,"

"What!" thought Riko. "You can't call what he did imitation alone! He made Kagami's move completely his own!"

Amazin, thought Kirimi. I thought he's just some pretty boy. I should have known. I underestimated him. That was very wrong of me.

But Kagami wouldn't give up. He reached up for the ball. But Kise's power was too much. Kise scored.

"This is….the MiraGen," said one of the freshman. "Isn't your friend really incredible, Kuroko?"

"I don't know that person," said Kuroko.

"Huh?"

"Honestly, I was thinking too naively as well," he continued. "Even though its only been a few months…."

Kuroko honestly felt that the MiraGen were evolving at a much higher pace than he expected.

"Hmm," said Kise. "You know, I didn't just come back for a greeting,"

Eh? Then what had he come for?

Kise put on a serious face.

"Please give me Kurokocchi," said Kise. "Come to our school. Let's play basketball together again,"

"What?" exclaimed Riko.

"I'm serious!" said Kise. "I respect you a lot, Kurokocchi! You're just wasting your talent in a place like this!"

W-What?

How arrogant is this guy, thought Kirimi. Who was he to judge Seirin like that? What would Kuroko say?

There was a short silence.

"I'm honored that you think of me that way," said Kuroko. "But I humbly have to refuse that proposal,"

"Ehhh?" asked a crying Kise. "Why?"

Just how many times was this blonde guy gonna cry? Were those tears real in the first place?

"Besides, this is not like you at all! Wasn't winning everything for you?" continued Kise.

"My thinking has changed since then. And more importantly," said Kuroko, turning and looking at Kirimi. "I made a promise with Kirimi-san and Kagami-kun. A promise to defeat the MiraGen,"

"Again with that middle school girl? What's so good about her Kurokocchi? What does she have that I don't?" whined Kise.

W-Why, did sound so much like Kise was jealous of Kirimi? W-Why did it seem like he was a girl fighting for Kuroko's affections, thought Kirimi, scandalized.

Kuroko did not answer.

"Ohh, so big!" said Hyuuga. "As expected of a top school! Having such a big sports hall!"

The Seirin Team, along with Kirimi, were currently outside Kaijo High's Gym. It was time for the match at last. Kirimi couldn't wait to wipe that smile off that puppy face of Kise's! Honestly, she had seen that Kise had talent but really, even then, his puppy like attitude was annoying her!

"Hi!"

The Seirin team and Kirimi looked around at the voice. It was Kise.

"I'll be counting on you guys today!" said Kise, running towards them.

"Kise!" exclaimed Izuki.

"Since this place is so big, I came to greet you!" Kise said with a grin.

Then he turned to Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi! Ever since you turned me down, I've been crying myself to sleep every night you know!"

That sounds…that sounds like something a girl who's confession was turned down would do, thought Kirimi.

"Not a single girl has ever turned me down you know?" continued a whining Kise.

He sniffed a bit and then his eyes fell on Kirimi.

"Oh, wait, there's that middle school girl who did," said Kise. "I still can't believe you rejected me you know!

Kirimi knew he was talking to her but chose not to answer.

But suddenly Kise turned serious.

"But you know, I'm really curious about both of you, Kagami and Ayasaki," said Kise. "I won't go down without a fight. Rather, I'll be the one taking you down.

"Huh," said Kirimi. "We'll see about that, blonde puppy!"

Kuroko blinked.

Kagami was silent for a moment and then he started laughing his head off.

Riko had her mouth open.

The Seirin Team were just staring and Kirimi.

And Kise?

Kise nearly fell when he heard that.

"_What _did you call me?" asked Kise, in disbelief and sorrow.

"I said, you're a blonde puppy!" said Kirimi, boldly.

"Uhuhuhu! First she rejects me and then she calls me a puppy! Kurokocchi! Comfort me!" said Kise trying to cuddle Kuroko.

"Kise-kun, please let go of me," said Kuroko with his blank face.

After some cuddling and a very jealous Kirimi, thy reached the gym.

"W-Wha?" exclaimed Riko. "We're playing on half a court?"

"Ah," said a man with an unshaven face. "You're here. You people will be playing on this side of the court,"

"N-Nice to meet you know," said Riko. "But….what do you mean?"

"Its just like you see. Today's match is just a warm up for our team. The club members watching won't learn anything from this match so they're going to continue practicing. But, you'll still play against our regulars. Don't let them triple the score," said the man, who was Kaijo's Coach as he walked away.

The Seirin team members were furious. Riko, though, was on entirely different level. She had angry tic marks all over her.

Well, that wasn't very nice, thought Kirimi, seething. Huh, Seirin was going to make them eat those words!

She suddenly spotted Kise putting on his uniform.

"Hmm?" said the Coach. "Kise, you won't be playing,"

"Eh?"

"Its already unfair with all our regulars playing," said the Coach. "If you play as well, there'll be no competition,"

"Wahh! I'm seriously sorry!" said Kise.

Everyone from Seirin just stared at him.

"If you knock the Coach off his high pedestal, he'll let me play!" said Kise. "Because really, if you can't do that, you have no right to say that you'll defeat the MiraGen,"

Kirimi glared at him. Bring it on, she thought.

After a while, after Seirin had changed, everyone was ready for the match.

"Ok, will all the Serin members please line up!" said a boy from Kaijo.

They lined up.

'Er…."said the boy. "Seirin's fifth person, please join the line!"

"Jeez, again," said Kirimi. "Excuse me, but Seirin's fifth player has already assembled!"

"I'm right here," said Kuroko.

"EHHHHHHHHHH?" shouted all the members of Kaijo in shock.

"Whoah, what the heck?"

"Is he invisible or something?"

"Is he really a starting player?"

"Hmph," said the Coach from the bench. "I thought they'd bring some decent players at least,"

"I wonder about that," said Kise, who was also sitting on the bench.

Meanwhile, on Seirin's side, Riko was examining the Kaijo starters.

"Riko-chan, what's wrong?" asked Kirimi, who had noticed Riko's uneasiness.

"I can't see everything but…," said Riko. "…their stats are so high!

"As expected of a national team, huh?" said Kirimi.

She didn't have Riko's power but she could understand why Riko was uneasy.

The game started and the ball was with Kaijo's captain, Kasamatsu.

"Ok!" he said. "Let's start this game by scoring at once!"

Kirimi smirked. Oh really?

The second Kasamatsu had finished speaking, Kuroko stole the ball.

"Wha….WHAT?" thought Kasamatsu. "Where did he come from?"

Kuroko passed the ball to Kagami who immediately scored.

Well, he also tore down the basket….

"Ohhh?" said Kagami.

"WHAAAAAAAA? He destroyed the goal?!"

Kaijo couldn't believe their eyes and ears.

Kaijo's coach was dumbfounded.

Kirimi laughed. That's what they deserved for underestimating them!

Kaijo had no choice. They had to use the whole court now.

"Haha!" said Kise. "It's the first time I've seen the coach make that kind of face!"

"That's cuz he kept looking down on us!" said Kagami.

"Kagami-kun," said Kuroko.

"What?"

"…how much does a backboard cost?"

"Ehh?" said Kagami. "We have to pay for it?"

Kaijo's Coach couldn't stand this. How could a no name team do this?

"Kise!"

Kise looked up.

"Put on your uniform, you're going in!" said the Coach.

"So he's finally here, huh," thought Kagami.

Time to see what he can really do, thought Kirimi. But her thoughts were interrupted by some girlish screams.

"Kyaaaa! Kise-kun!" said a hoard of blushing females.

"What?" thought Kirimi, who was looking at Kise who was waving at the girls. "Even here?"

An angry tic appeared on Kasa (A/N: I'm too lazy to type outh is whole name. XD).

"Just how long are you gonna keep waving at them?" said Kasa, kicking Kise's back.

"Oww, sorry!" said Kise, crying.

"Do you understand the situation, Kise?" asked Kasa. "It'll be rude if we don't return the favor,"

Within minutes, Kise scored the way just like Kagami did. Well, except he didn't break the goal. Kasa kicked Kise again.

Kagami was not brought down. Within seconds, Kuroko passed him the ball and Kagami dunked. The game was going at a furious pace. Even though only three minutes had passed, both teams were neck and neck.

But Kise was not the only one putting pressure on Seirin. The other players were amazing as well.

Soon, Riko asked for a timeout.

The players looked like they had been playing for an hour, not five minutes.

Kaijo was talking about how to stop Kuroko but Kise suddenly said,

"That guy has a weak point you know,"

At the same time, while Seirin were contemplating on what to do about Kise, Kuroko had an idea to stop Kise.

But other than this idea, he had another shocking revelation.

"There is a problem," said Kuroko. "With the higher pace than expected, I'm starting to lose my efficiency already,"

Eh, thought Kirimi. What was this about?

"That guy's misdirection," said Kise. "It won't last for forty minutes. If he uses it too much, it'll keep getting less and less effective,"

Riko was beside herself.

"EHHHHH? Why didn't you two say this from the beginning?" asked Riko to both Kuroko and Kirimi.

Kirimi on the other hand, was feeling quite stupid and guilty.

Why, she thought. Why didn't I ask Kuroko-kun about this before? After all those days we spent training together, it didn't occur to me at all! Every technique has a weakness! I should have asked Kuroko-kun about! I'm such an idiot!

"I am truly very sorry," said Kirimi, bowing. "But I did not know about this until now myself,"

What kind of a coach am I, thought Kirimi miserably.

Kuroko noticed. So did Kagami.

Kagami patted Kirimi's shoulder. Kirimi looked up.

"Don't worry," said Kagami, grinning. "I'll keep marking Kise! I'll find a way to stop him, you watch! But really, why didn't you two idiots talk about this in the first place?"

Kagami said as he pinched Kirimi's cheeks playfully.

"Kagami-kun, 'm showy(Kagami-kun, I'm sorry) ," said Kirimi.

"You have to know the strengths and weaknesses of the person you're coaching, Kirimi-chan!" chided Riko.

"You're right, I'm so sorry, everyone!" said Kirimi.

"You are not the only one at fault, Kirimi-san," said Kuroko. "I should have informed you as well,"

"Darn right, you should have!" said Riko, strangling Kuroko.

On the other side, Kasa was watching Seirin.

"Huh, it appears that Kuroko kid's coach, that little girl, didn't know about his weakness,"

"I knew Kurokocchi was being silly when he go that kid as his coach," said Kise, knowingly.

The timeout ended.

Kuroko decided to slow down his pace.

The game began. Almost immediately, Kise found that nearly all of Seirin team members were blocking him.

Kasa was pissed. Like he was going to let them stop him. Out of the blue, he suddenly shot and scored a three pointer. How dare they look down on the Kaijou regulars! The two aces, Kagami and Kise were still going at it. But little by little, the gap between the two teams were increasing.

Kirimi was getting worried. They would have to launch their plan soon.

"Admit it," said Kise. "The way you are right now, you're ten years too early to challenge the MiraGen,"

Kuroko looked around.

"What?" snarled Kagami.

"You won't be able to catch up," continued Kise. "Basketball is about size. If you compare the strength of our players to yours, the difference in size is too big. And you….I acknowledge your potential but.."

Kise looked straight at Kagami in the eye.

"…you're still no match for me. You'll never defeat me," finished Kise.

Darn it, thought Kirimi. That guy is getting on my nerves. We have to do something and fast. But before Kirimi could say anything, she heard someone laughing. It was Kagami. It was a sinister kind of laugh. Everyone looked at Kagami, Kuroko especially.

"Sorry," said Kagami, still laughing. "Its just that its been a while since I heard someone say that. I thought basketball in Japan would be nothing compared to Amercia but, I was wrong,"

"But hey," said Kagami, who was now smirking. "Life is full of challenges,"

K-Kagami-kun, thought Riko.

"What's gotten into him?" asked Riko aloud.

"I think," said Kirimi. "that Kagami-kun has either gone mad or realized something important,"

"Eh?" thought Riko.

Kuroko looked at Kagami. Had he really…?

"Its perfect if I can't win," said Kagami. "But, I think I've understood your weak point,"

Seirin was shocked at this sudden outburst.

Kagami pointed at Kuroko.

"You say you can do anything as long as you see it? How about if you don't see it, huh?"

Kise's eyes widened.

"In other words," finished Kagami. "Kuroko, here, if your weak point!"

Kuroko did not like someone mussing up his hair. What was Kagami doing? But, Kuroko did understand what to do.

Kirimi knew it was time.

"Yep," said Kirimi loudly, standing up. "Time to show everyone your new technique, Kuroko-kun, Kagami-kun!"

The members of Seirin and Kaijo except Kuroko and Kagami looked at her in shock.

"EHhh? Kirimi-chan, what is this about?" asked Riko, surprised.

"Wha? Kise, what's that kid saying? You have a weak point? And that kid knows about it?" shouted Kasa.

"Kirimi-chan, no fair, you're hiding things from us!" said Koganei.

"I'm sorry, everyone," said Kirimi, grinning. "But we all felt it would be better as a surprise! Right guys?"

She looked at Kuroko and Kagami , who nodded at her.

What's going on, thought Kise. Was there really more to this Ayasaki kid that meets the eye? His weakness? How did she realize…? More like, how did Kagami realize it as well?

Before Kise knew what was happening, the ball disappeared. The next second, it was in Kagami's hands.

"Co-operation play with Kurokocchi?!" he thought, alarmed.

Kagami scored.

Seirin rejoiced and Kirimi cheered for Kuroko and Kagami.

"When I saw how Kise played when he was in our gym the other day, I thought his technique was flawless," said Kirimi. "But then, nothing is flawless, everything has some weak point. So I asked Kuroko-kun about it, and I thought of a plan. A plan which could defeat Kise Ryota!" exclaimed Kirimi.

She looked at Kise.

"You're going down, you blonde puppy!" she whispered menacingly.

"Waaahhh!" cried Kise. "Calling me a puppy again? Kasamatsu-senpai, she's so mean-ow, ow, ow!" said Kise as Kasa kicked his back again.

"You idiot!"said Kasa. "This is no time to worry about a kid calling you a puppy…which admittedly, is pretty funny,"

The game resumed. Once again, Kuroko stole the ball. But this time, he passed it to Hyuuga who shot a three pointer.

"Amazing, Kirimi-chan! This has really changed the game! Kuroko-kun can pass to anyone!"

"Eh? He can?" asked Kirimi surprised. "Ehehe….that's a stroke of luck. I thought it would only work with Kagami-kun…"

Kise looked at Kirimi who was sheepishly rubbing her head. So this was her power. Kirimi Ayasaki.

"Kurokocchi….I see, so this why you got that middle school girl," said Kise. "Honestly, at first I thought it was pretty silly, but now, I understand,"

"Kise-kun, Kirimi-chan knows that you are strong," said Kuroko. "But, she figured that together, the two of us can fight you,"

"Hmph," said Kise, smirking. "So what? Kurokocchi can't do this kind of play for 40 minutes straight!"

"Wrong again, blonde puppy," said Kirimi smiling mischievously.

Kise looked around. What? Kuroko was marking him? What in the world?

"I don't what you're planning, Ayasaki-chan," said Kise. "But, you can't stop me!"

But Kise was wrong again. As he advanced with the ball, he was stopped by Kagami. When suddenly, from behind, Kuroko stole the ball and passed to Kagami, who scored. As Kaijo were preparing for a counterattack, something horrible happened. Kise's hand hit Kuroko's face with full power.

"Kuroko-kun!" cried Kirimi, aghast.

"Oi, are you ok, Kuroko?" asked Kagami.

Hyuuga, Izuki and the others also came to see.

Kuroko gave a ghost of a smile.

"I'm alright. The match is still going on right-"

But before he could finish, Kuroko fainted.

"Kuroko-kun!"

Kirimi ran towards Kuroko and put his head on her lap.

"Kuroko-kun! Wake up, Kuroko-kun!" she said worriedly.

Forget the match, Kuroko was injured! She had to do something.

But about the match, everyone knew, if there was no Kuroko, Kaijo would win. Kise was very sad about what he had done.

Kirimi and Kagami carried Kuroko to the bench and made him lie down.

But the seniors weren't going to let Kaijo win. It was clutch time for Hyuuga! Using a screen, Izuki passed to Hyuuga who shot a three pointer. But they were starting to lose their concentration.

Kirimi on the other hand was staring sadly at Kuroko's resting face. Kuroko was now resting behind the bench and Kirimi was sitting with him. He was sleeping now.

"I'm so sorry, Kuroko-kun," she whispered. "I didn't realize that if you kept going close to Kise-kun, someone might accidentally hit you. I'm really an idiot,"

Kirimi closed her eyes and sat still. Suddenly she felt a warm hand catch hold of hers a bit softly.

Eh?

Kuroko's right hand was softly rubbing Kirimi's left, and he was smiling at her, a soft smile which made Kirimi's heart pound nervously.

H-He was holding Kirimi's hand? W-What should she do?

"K-Kuroko-kun!" said Kirimi, in an unnaturally high pitched voice, out of nervousness. "I-I thought you were asleep!"

With his other hand, Kuroko hoisted himself to a sitting position.

"Good morning, Kirimi-san," said Kuroko.

G-Good morning?

"Its ok," said Kuroko, still giving her a small smile. "I'm going now, to the match,"

"A-Ah? No! You should be resting!" said Kirimi.

"Its alright, I'm fine," said Kuroko, getting up.

Kuroko…he…he had touched Kirimi's hand. Her hand. Kirimi was blushing like a tomato.

Riko, who had seen everything, saw Kuroko getting up.

"Wha! Kuroko-kun, you can't go!"

"Please," said Kuroko. "After all, I made a promise with Kagami-kun and Kirimi-san,"

Riko didn't know what to do. She thought about it.

"Alright," she said after a minute. "But if it gets dangerous, I'm pulling you back in,"

With Kuroko back, the scores were changing. And with another one of Hyuuga's three pointers, they were tied.

"Yay!" shouted Kirimi, laughing and smiling like the child she was.

"Uwaah," said Koganei. "With the way she talks and plans strategies, I forgot Kirimi-chan was still a middle school student!"

Riko grinned. It was really cute.

But in the match, something was going to happen.

Kise was in a state of utter disbelief.

They were tied? Same score? This is some kind of joke right?

Kise's aura changed.

Kuroko passed the ball but somehow, Kise caught it instead and scored. Everyone was shocked.

"I won't lose, not even to Kurokocchi!" said Kise, with a demonic face.

It was just like the first quarter again. Back and forth, back and forth. But now, it was the final minute. Kaijo's captain tried to score but it was a rebound. Seirin got the ball. It was Kise versus Kagami and Kuroko.

Kise thought Kuroko would pass to Kagami as he couldn't shoot.

Kirimi was surprised. She didn't know anything about this part!

But instead, he shocked everyone by shooting.

Kaijo realized it when it was too late. It was an alley-oop!

And with that, the game ended.

Seirin had won.

Kirimi was shocked. Riko was shocked. Serin was shocked. Kaijo was shocked. Everyone couldn't believe it.

Then, it began to sink in.

Kagami gave a woot! They had won!

Kuroko was also happy. Kirimi gave him a thumbs up. At last, they had started. One down, four to go!

Kirimi and the Seirin team were congratulating each other, clapping each other's backs, ruffling hair and so on.

Kise was just staring at the ground. He lost? He had lost? For the first time ever…Kise found that he had tears in his eyes.

Suddenly, from the corner of her eye, Kirimi saw that. She saw Kise was crying. Really? Was winning so important to him? This time, she didn't feel a source of annoyance. She…sort of felt sorry for him.

The two teams lined up and said their thanks. But Kirimi still had her eye on Kise.

Why did she feel bad for him? She should be happy for Kuroko right? Well, its not like she wasn't, but, something inside her made feel bad for Kise. She had no idea what though.

As Seirin was about to leave, the two captains shook hands and the other team members interacted with each other.

But someone was missing.

"Excuse me," said Kirimi. "But where's Kise-kun?"

"Ah, he…he didn't want to show his face so he excused himself," said Kasa.

"Can you please take me to him?" asked Kirimi, with a cute determined face.

Some of the Kaijo's team members blushed.

Seirin noticed. Especially Riko. She cracked her knuckles.

"Oi, oi, what's with that kid's face?" asked Kaijo's center, Kobori.

"Hmm…I like older and mature women but I might make an exception for her," said Moriyama looking at Kirimi dreamily.

"Hey, you lot! Stop drooling at her! She's just a kid!" said Kasa strictly.

"But, captain, you're blushing as well!" said Hayakawa.

"S-Shut up!" came back the retort.

"Excuse me!" said Kirimi, oblivious to their muttering. "Can someone please tell me where he is?"

The team looked at her.

"A-Ah, y-yea, sure, I-I'll take you!" said Kasa, stuttering.

"Hah? Captain, why should you go? Young lady, I would be delighted by your company, I shall escort you-Geh!" said Moriyama.

"That's quite enough!" said Riko sternly, needling Moriyama. "She can go by herself! Just tell her where she is!"

Jeez, thought Riko. Kirimi-chan attracts boys like moths to a fly! It's a good thing I protect her! But, why did she want to see Kise in the first place? An autograph? But Kirimi didn't seem like a fangirl. Besides, Riko had seen something interesting earlier during the match. Kirimi blushing when Kuroko touched her hand. She could smell spring.

While Riko was arguing with Kaijo, Kirimi made her way to the back of the gym. When she got there, she saw Kise, in a sleeveless undershirt clinging to his figure and a pair of shorts.

Kise noticed Kirimi's presence and turned around and looked at her in a sober way.

"Oh? Its you? Why are you here? Come to gloat? Rub it in my face? Or maybe you changed your mind and want my autograph? Whatever you're here for, hurry up and do it," said Kise in a very un-kise-ish way.

In normal circumstances, Kirimi would have been annoyed, but she understood why Kise felt that way.

"You played really well in your match you know," said Kirimi. "I was amazed,"

"What does it matter? You guys won right?" came back Kise's response.

Silence for a while.

"I have to apologize to you," said Kirimi, apologetically. "When I first saw you, I thought you were an arrogant, air headed, whiny, childish, spoiled brat,"

"….You're as blunt as Kurokocchi," said Kise, but unlike other times, he didn't whine or cry. "Really, you're the first girl to say those things about me,"

Kise couldn't help smile a bit. What was the matter with him? Here he was after losing a game, and being told bad things about him from a girl and he was smiling. But, in the corner of his heart, he felt Kirimi was saying it genuinely. He didn't like to admit it, but, all those girls around him who said he was cool, handsome, smart and all that usually only said that because they wanted to have an image that they were dating a famous model. Compared to that, wasn't it better to hear this young girl(Kirimi) saying bad things about him, since they were the truth?

"…kun, Kise-kun, are you still there?" asked Kirimi.

Kise blinked. A few inches away from him was Kirimi's face. Now that he looked closer, she was pretty cute. Her eyes were full of innocence a middle schooler would have. She may not be a really beautiful girl like some female models he knew, but in truth, her honesty made her brighter than all of them.

"Ah, sorry. I was….just….thinking about something," said Kise.

Kirimi sat down again.

"Anyway, like I was saying, I thought you were those things at first," said Kirimi. "But then, I saw you playing, I saw your enthusiasm and when you cried I knew how much you loved basketball,"

So, that was her first impression of him huh? So her impression changed after she saw him play. But still…

"You know, I didn't cry because I love basketball, I cried because I hate to lose. I've never lost in a basketball game in my life," said Kise.

It got a little windy. Kirimi tried to control her hair as it flew in different directions due to the wind.

"But still," said Kirimi, her hands still trying to control her hair. "Have you ever thought why you hate to lose? Its because you like it, duh! Its because its something you love and put your heart into!"

Kise stared. Were these words really coming from a middle schooler? He…loved basketball? That was not true right? He only played to win!

"And, in my opinion, winning isn't everything," said Kirimi.

"Huh. But you're from the Ayasaki family. You have everything in your life, you have it easy," said Kise.

Suddenly, Kise felt the air turn cold. He looked at Kirimi who was now staring at her lap. Had he said something wrong?

"That…is not true. I don't have everything and I don't have it easy. But," said Kirimi. "If I did, it wouldn't be fun,"

Huh?

"If everything went smoothly all the time, I would soon forget how it felt when something good happened. We have to experience bad things to know what good things are," said Kirimi.

"What are you talking about?" asked a perplexed Kise.

"What I mean is, if you kept winning, gradually, you'll lose the joy you get when you win," said Kirimi. "Tell me, when you won your last game in middle school, did you really feel good?"

Kise racked his brains. What was she talking about? Of course he felt happy! But as he thought more and more, he felt…he didn't like to admit it, but, he felt that winning had become boring. It was almost like he had to win, but it brought no satisfaction.

"See?" said Kirimi, looking at Kise's face, which was filled with realization.

"But I felt really bad when I lost today. You say winning all the time is boring but what about when I lose?" asked Kise, feeling like a child asking his parent for advice.

"Well, I'd be lying if I told you that you won't feel sad when you lose but, when you have a rematch, you'll be itching to win!" said Kirimi, determinedly. "You'll have more incentive to play well and if you win in your rematch the victory will be ten times better than a usual match!"

Kise was silent for a moment.

"But, hey, why are you telling me all of this anyway? You're with Kurokocchi aren't you? And you barely know me!" said Kise, this question finally dawning on him.

"Ah," said Kirimi, brought up short.

Why did she? Kirimi hadn't known herself. Out of pity? No. Because he was Kuroko's friend? No. Then why? And then, as Kirimi thoughts went deeper, she realized it. She realized why. Because…

"Because I didn't want you to be like me…and quit," said Kirimi.

"Eh?"

"Last year, I went through something that changed my life. I quit basketball," said Kirimi. "No, not because I lost a match or anything, but I quit. I didn't want you to quit. You're quite the player and when you cried, I thought…I thought you would quit like I did. I didn't want you to," said Kirimi.

"Ok….but at the same time, why? What did I ever do for you? I didn't take you on a date, I didn't give you my autograph, I didn't do anything for you," said Kise.

In his life, girls had always been fawning over him, and giving him gifts, helping him, but always, always when he asked why they did it for him, it was either because he had looked so nice in that photo shoot, or he had made them feel giddy when they had seen his picture, or because he was so hot. It had always been centered around his looks. Deep inside, Kise had felt lonely because

"Eh?" asked Kirimi, surprised, grinning. "I…did it because it's the right thing to do? You don't have to do something for me for me to do something for you! You help someone because you want to help them!"

Does this mean…she didn't do it out of ulterior motives? She didn't do it because she wanted to be closer to him? She did it, regardless of him being a model, she did it because she felt it was the right thing to do? She didn't….do it because of his looks? She didn't do it so that she could go on a date with him?

"You…what are you?" asked Kise, amazed.

"Huh?" asked Kirimi. "I'm a girl? What are you talking about?"

"You really don't want anything in return?" asked Kise.

Kirimi shook her head. Why would she? She helped someone ,because she wanted to.

So, thought Kise, there were a few girls in this world after all…girls who didn't go after him for his face. Kise felt….what was this feeling?

"Hey, what was your name again?" asked Kise.

"Ayasaki Kirimi, but why?" asked Kirimi.

Kise wiped his eyes, put a smile on his face and looked at Kirimi. It wasn't a smile he'd give the cameras, it wasn't a smile his fans would get. This was a smile only reserved for his favorite people. Kirimi had just become one of them.

"Kirimicchi, I think I like girls like you," said Kise, smiling.

Kirimi blinked and then cocked her head to one side.

"H-Huh? What's with that all of a sudden?" asked Kirimi.

"I said I like girls like you, Kirimicchi," said Kise, coming back to his usual self.

"Like I said, what's that supposed to mean? And what's with the nickname?" asked a confused Kirimi.

"I give nicknames to the people I like!" said Kise, grinning like an idiot.

Now that Kise was slowly coming back to his happy go lucky self, he noticed Kirimi looked like a little doll...a little doll to cuddle!

"To the people you like-_where are you touching me?"_asked a mortified Kirimi. Because halfway through her sentence, Kise had suddenly come on to her like a puppy coming to his favorite toy.

A boy(Kise) was cuddling her! Kirimi had never been cuddled by a boy in her life!

"W-Wait, stop! W-What are you doing? Let go of me!" said Kirimi, stuttering and blushing madly.

"Kirimicchi, you're really like a little doll! You're even softer than Kurokocchi!" said Kise, in wonderland, rubbing his head against her head.

What the-? What was going on? Kise had been sullen and sad just a minute back and now?!

"I-I take back what I said!" said Kirimi, still stuttering from embarrassment. "You really do act like a puppy!"

"Um, are we…interrupting something?"

With all the scuffling, Kirimi and Kise hadn't noticed that the Seirin and Kaijo team members who were behind them, who were staring at Kirimi and Kise in shock. From their angle it looked like Kise was about to molest Kirimi.

"K-Kise, no fair!" said Moriyama furiously. "You already hog all the girls anyway and you take her as well?

"K-Kise, what the heck do you think you're doing, you pedo? Let go of that kid!" said Kasa.

"But captain, you're just jealous!" said Hayakawa.

"S-Shut up!"

"E-Everyone, it's not what it looks like!" said Kirimi, desperately.

She looked at the Serin members and found Kuroko staring at her.

"K-Kuroko-kun!" said Kirimi, scandalized.

He was staring! Oh no! What if he thought that she like Kise? It was not so! She liked Kuroko!

"It's a misunderstanding!" said Kirimi.

"Kise-kun, I'd appreciate if you stopped molesting our Kirimi-chan," said Riko, cracking her knuckles.

"Whoah, Kirimi-chan, what are you doing?" asked Furihata.

"Kasamatsu-senpai!" said Kise, shining, like a little child with a new toy. "I made a new bestfriend! Kirimicchi is my friend now!"

"What? No! Let go of me!" said Kirimi, pulling herself away from Kise and joining the Seirin crowd.

"Kirimi-chan, what's going on?" asked Hyuuga, shocked.

"Ehh? Kirimicchi, why did you go away? I want to hug you some more!" said Kise.

"I-Is that Kise guy some kind of pedo?" asked Izuki, in disgust.

"Please do not misunderstand," said Kuroko suddenly.

"Eh?"

"Kise-kun always cuddles people whom he is close to, he does not mean it in a bad way," said Kuroko with his blank face.

Eh, thought Kirimi. T-Then, Kuroko didn't think bad of her? He didn't get the wrong impression? She was so relieved!

"Y-You mean, this is normal?" asked Kirimi, coming back to other important things.

"Of course," said Kuroko. "He always likes to hug people he likes,"

Kuroko knew of course. Because in Teiko, Kuroko used to be Kise's cuddling toy. He had more experience than anyone else.

Before Kirimi could reply, her phone rang.

"Um, excuse me," said Kirimi, going off to a private place to attend the call. Strange, who would be calling her at this time?

The whole 'Kise molesting Kirimi' incident was temporarily replaced with 'Middle Schoolers have cellphones' thought in the heads of all the members of Serin and Kaijo.

Kirimi looked at her cellphone. Hmm, an unknown number. She clicked the answer button and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" asked Kirimi, in a polite voice. "May I know who is speaking?"

"Good afternoon, Kirimi," came a silky voice. For some reason, Kirimi felt cold. That voice…sent shivers down her spine, yet she didn't know who it was. Besides, what was with this person calling her name so casually? (A/N: in Japan, if you don't know someone, or meeting someone for the first time, you always address them with their last names with a '-san'. Or that's what I've heard)

"M-May I know who is speaking?" asked Kirimi carefully.

"You don't need to know that, Kirimi," came back the answer.

Kirimi decided to be stern.

"Hello? If you don't have any business with me or if this is a prank call, I'm cutting this call," said Kirimi.

The person on the other side laughed. A sinister laugh.

"Don't talk like that Kirimi. I just wanted to hear you voice. And as I expected, you sound like an angel," said the sly voice.

"W-What? Who do you think you are?" asked an alarmed Kirimi. "And how do you know my name? Who the heck is this?"

"You'll know very soon who I am, Kirimi, you'll know," came the answer. "You'll be seeing me very soon, after all,"

Now Kirimi was scared…really, really scared. W-Was this what you called a s-stalker? No problem, she could just send this message to a police station and tell them the number of this stalker's cell phone. They'd track the stalker and she'd be safe. She was just about to cut the call when…

"You were just thinking about sending my number to the police weren't you?"

W-What? How did he know? Did he read her mind? No, maybe this was some coincidence.

"You just thought its only a coincidence that I realized what you were going to do, right?"

Kirimi gasped.

"H-How did you know?!"

"Because, Kirimi, I am always right, and I know everything,"

Was this guy some kind of psychic? Wait, why would a psychic be stalking her? Kirimi was getting a little paranoid.

"Calm down, Kirimi, don't be scared, I'm just excited to hear your voice," said the voice.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" asked Kirimi, boldly.

"You'll find out soon, you will. I just called because I wanted to hear my future girlfriend's voice," said the voice, and cute the phone.

"WHAT? Hello, hello? Who the heck are you? Hello?" shouted Kirimi.

But it was no use. The person had already cut the phone.

And in the space of 3 weeks, Kirimi had interacted with three of the MiraGen.

* * *

Done! It was longer than the previous one! XD I'm sorry if it ended abruptly. Part two of this chapter will be released maybe after a week or more. I'm going on a trip tomorrow night. Sorry! But I hope this extra long chapter will keep you happy! Btw, did you realize who Kirimi was speaking to on her phone? ;D I'm sure you do because one of those lines were a dead giveaway! In case you're alarmed about the fast development, don't worry, the person on the phone is not in love with Kirimi. I'm going to eat some cake now! Stay tuned!


	4. An Unexpected Meeting!

**Sorry for the long wait! _ I know it took longer than usual. I hope Kirimi is not acting weird in this chapter. I tried to make her react like a normal person would when she meets Akashi for the first time. Oops….slipped out. XD Yes, there will be Akashi in this chapter. Speaking of Akashi, I rewrote this chapter 5 times people! CUZ EVERY TIME I WROTE SOMETHING ABOUT HIM I FELT LIKE ERASING IT ALL AGAIN! Because it totally didn't fit his character! Man, writing about Akashi was harder than I thought. _ I hope I did Akashi in this chapter. I also hope that the reason he meets Kirimi makes sense. Gah!**

**Once again, thank you for all the lovely feedback! It encourages me so much! Have cookies!  
**

* * *

_Recap:_

"_You'll find out soon, you will. I just called because I wanted to hear my future girlfriend's voice," said the voice, and cut the phone._

"_WHAT? Hello, hello? Who the heck are you? Hello?" shouted Kirimi._

_But it was no use. The person had already cut the phone. _

_And in the space of 3 weeks, Kirimi had interacted with three of the MiraGen._

Kirimi just stared at her phone. She still couldn't believe what had happened. Had she really been cuddled by Kise just a few minutes back?(Why did that feel so….normal now?) It seemed so far long ago. Kirimi shook her head. She had to pull herself together. This phone call…this person who had called …was this what they called_…a…a…stalker?_

Kirimi gulped in fear. No, no, no. This can't be happening. Kirimi couldn't believe it. Why would anyone stalk her in the first place? She wasn't cute(at least she thought so), she wasn't an actress or a model, then why? Was it because of her family? But even thieves and crooks in the prefecture knew getting on the wrong side of the Ayasaki family would mean serious trouble!

Not to mention, her parents! She would have to tell them this! But if she did, they would never allow her to go out ever again! Alright, her safety is more important but still! No, Kirimi was NOT going to be locked in her house because of some damn stalker! She had finally realized what she wanted to do, her dream!

She slowly walked back to the Seirin Team.

Meanwhile, Kuroko and the others were currently seething at Kise for hugging Kirimi. Well…ok, Kuroko wasn't seething. In fact, if you didn't know him, he didn't look bothered at all. But actually, unknown to Kuroko, he _was _bothered by what he had seen. But he didn't know it. To Kuroko, It was just a small feeling. Something really tiny, since, this is Kuroko Tetsuya who only had basketball and vanilla milkshakes on his mind.

But somehow, Kagami noticed. He noticed that the phantom player was a little stiff. And of course, Kagami, being a person with only food and basketball on his mind, didn't say much. He simply thought Kuroko was tired from the match.

Only Riko, who had noticed Kirimi's blush when Kuroko had been injured, with her womanly instincts, felt something. But right now she was in the middle of berating Kise.

"I keep telling you," said Kise bawling. "Kirimicchi is my friend! I always hug my friends! Ne, Kurokocchi?"

Kuroko did not answer immediately. He answered a few seconds later than usual.

"Ah. Yes. Kise-kun is always like that," said Kuroko blankly.

"Yes, but still-" started an angry Riko.

"Everyone, I'm back," said a small voice suddenly.

Riko stopped in the middle of her sentence. Everyone looked at Kirimi.

"Ah, Kirimicchi you're back…what's wrong?" asked Kise worriedly, looking at Kirimi's face.

Kirimi, all this time, was staring at the ground. But now she looked up. She whispered something which no one heard.

"S-Say that again, Kirmi-chan?" said Riko. "I didn't hear you!"

"I…I think I have a stalker," said Kirimi barely above a whisper.

There was silence for one full minute.

Then, pandemonium arose.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?" shouted Riko.

"W-W-WHAT?" asked Hyuuga, stammering.

The Kaijo members just stared in shock, some muttering among themselves.

Kise was beside himself. His face was overflowing with tears.

"Kirimicchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! You're lying right? You have a stalker? Oh no! We have to call the police, no, Scotland Yard, no, the CBI!" said Kise hysterically.

"Kise, calm down! You're only making things worse!

While Kise's crying continued, the others rounded on Kirimi.

"What's with the sudden statement Kirimi-chan?" asked Riko.

"It was the phone call," said Kirimi, with a strange face.

"Huh?"

"Someone…called me on my cellphone. It was an unknown number. He said some really creepy stuff. Something about 'I am always right,' and 'future girlfriend'. Hehe…hehehe….hehehehe," said Kirimi, becoming a bit hysterical herself.

Kirimi was one who went into shock when faced with something really frightening. She would go into complete silence, then start to speak up and slowly start crying or expressing her fear.

"This is horrible!" shouted Kise. "Why would anyone target Kirmicchi? Oh what are we going to do?"

Kuroko cleared his throat loudly. Everyone looked at him. They had forgotten that he was there, even Kirimi!

"I think," said Kuroko, speaking louder than usual. "That we should all first calm down,"

Kuroko looked pointedly at Kise.

Kise pulled himself together.

"Secondly, I feel we should do things one step at a time," continued Kuroko. "At the very least, someone should accompany Kirimi-san home today to be safe. And Kirimi-san's parents must be informed. That is the best thing to do,"

Riko and the others stared at Kuroko with awe.

Kuroko had never spoken this much ever! At least, not while he was in Seirin. What's more, what he said made complete sense and it was much better than shouting and asking stupid questions.

Kirimi looked at Kuroko. He looked at her. He had a small reassuring smile on his face. Nobody except Kirimi could understand that smile. Kirimi blushed. Riko noticed.

"As expected of Kurokocchi!" said Kise in admiration. "So smart!"

"Alright then, Kuroko-kun," said Riko. "Who's going to accompany Kirimi-chan home today?"

"Me, me me!" said Kise, bouncing forward excitedly. "This is a great way for me to get close to Kirimicchi! I want to see her house! She's my new best friend after all!"

Kirimi temporarily forgot about her stalker problem when she looked at Kise with annoyance.

"I keep telling you, I'm not your best friend!"snapped Kirimi. "And stop looking at me with that stupid happy face!" she added.

"Kirimicchi is so adorably tsundere!" said Kise, eyes sparkling.

Kise was at it again. The last time he had felt like this was around Kuroko. But now his new interest was Kirimi. She was so adorable, cute, like a doll, just waiting to be cuddled! She was just like Kuroko!

Of course, the most important thing Kise liked about Kirimi, under all the pretence of doll and cuddle and cute and adorable was….her genuiness. She did not care about his looks…she looked at him as a person.

"I am not!" came the retort from Kirimi.

Kasamatsu sighed. Kise and his antics.

"A-hem," cut in Kagami. "I think Kuroko should be the one since he's the one closest to Kirimi,"

Kuroko blinked. He had just been staring into space but he was listening to the conversation. Kirimi seemed to be friends with Kise now…

"Kuroko!" called Kagami again.

"Ah," said Kuroko, coming back to earth. "A-Yes, I shall accompany Kirimi-san,"

"Hmmm?" said Riko thoughtfully.

Koganei looked at Riko.

"Coach, what is it?"

"Nothing," said Riko, grinning.

"Then, I guess we should all leave now," said Hyuuga. "Its getting late,"

"Ah, you're right," said Izuki. "We better get going, Coach,"

"E-Eh, ah, you're right!" said Riko, still thinking about Kuroko and Kirimi. "Let's go then!"

And after a few more exchanges and a very cuddly Kise and with a very annoyed Kirimi, Seirin left Kaijo.

"-kun….Kuroko-kun!"

Kuroko blinked again. This was happening a lot today.

"I apologize, Kirimi-san," said Kuroko. "For some reason, I feel a tiny bit weird today,"

They were walking to Kirimi's house. They had already said good bye to the other members of Seirin.

"I see," said Kirimi. "Anyway, I was saying about how annoying Kise-kun was to me today!"

So it was about Kise. The topic he wanted to stay away from for reasons he did not know. He didn't hate Kise nor did he dislike him…so why?

"He's really, really annoying, you know! How could he just suddenly cuddle me like that? I'm a young girl!" continued Kirimi.

"You probably shouldn't take it too seriously," said Kuroko. "Kise-kun is like that to all of his close friends,"

"But I'm not a close friend! We just met a few days back and have barely interacted! That's why I find it strange!"

He wanted this to stop really, but he didn't know why. But he answered Kirimi again.

"Kise-kun is usually like this to people he respects usually, Kirimi-san,"

Huh?

"Kise-kun respects me?" asked an astonished Kirimi. "But why?"

"That I do not know," said Kuroko.

Then he asked a question.

"What did you talk about to him while we were waiting?"

This was unusual of Kuroko. He never poked into things like that.

"Oh, that? Well, Kise-kun seemed really down because he lost and I just talked to him and started to tell him about myself because I had also felt like giving up in basketball before I met Kuroko-kun and I tried to cheer him up," said Kirimi.

Kuroko smiled a small smile. That was so like Kirimi to do.

"That explains it," said Kuroko.

Eh?

"What?" asked Kirimi.

"Explains why Kise-kun was um…overly attached to you," said Kuroko. "You made him cheer up and he gained respect for you,"

"What? That's it? But I always try and cheer people up when they're down. There was nothing special about the way I talked to Kise-kun!"

Silence for a few minutes.

"But you know," said Kirimi smiling softly. "He's actually deeper than I thought. He isn't just a happy go lucky idiot. He really does love basketball. That's why I didn't want him to quit. But he still annoys me!,"

As Kirimi finished her sentence, she felt a warm hand on her head.

Kuroko patted her head softly.

"You're too kind, Kirimi-san," said Kuroko.

Kirimi just stayed rooted to the spot trying to slow down her heartbeat. Really, curse you, damn pre-teen hormones! She hoped Kuroko wouldn't hear how fast her heart was thumping.

Fortunately he didn't.

"I really don't blame Kise-kun for wanting to cuddle you, Kirimi-san," said Kuroko suddenly.

"Ah," exclaimed Kirimi meekly.

W-W-What was with that? D-Did he want to c-cuddle her too? Cuddle? Really?

"I would want to be your friend too,"

Kirimi's excitement vanished with that statement. Ah…so he meant as friends…but at least he didn't hate her right?

"A-Ah," said Kirimi flustered. "L-Look, we're here! This is my house! W-ell, good night, Kuroko-kun!"

And with that, Kirimi literally ran to her house and slammed the door behind her leaving a bewildered Kuroko behind.

Was it something he said? He couldn't even remind her to inform her parents about the stalker.

Kirimi on the other hand had almost forgotten about the stalker, only thinking about Kuroko's interactions with her today. She had this dreamy expression on her face as she went home. She had her dinner and studied a bit and day dreamed of Kuroko. Ah, really, why did she love him? Or rather, DID she love him? That is, she was going through puberty right? At this age, people are emotionally unstable and fall in and out of love fast. It was just a stage…wasn't it? Kirimi had read all about it in a book. But still….

She had to stop getting so flustered. It was so unlike her. And it was annoying too….if she didn't stop it soon, Kuroko would think she's annoying! Kirimi, being the practical girl she was, still thought of these things as side effects when you had a crush on someone. And according to a study in a book, feelings for someone can only be considered love if the feelings last for more than five months. Ah, but Kirimi didn't want to wait that long!

She wanted to confess to him. But she was so inexperienced in love she didn't know HOW to confess or the courage to confess either. Kirimi rubbed her hair in frustration. Always, in her classroom, the girls talked about their crushes with smiles and laughter and they looked happy. But didn't they feel having a crush on someone was complicated? Was she the one in the wrong then?

After some daydreaming, Kirimi brushed her teeth and went to bed, not aware of the roller coaster ride she was going to go through the next day.

_Ding Dong Ding Dong_

That ring brought along recess. There was sound of furniture being pushed back as girls pushed their chairs away and got up, ready to enjoy recess. Kirimi got up as well. Hmm…she was a bit hungry. Perhaps she could get a chocolate bar from the cafeteria.

But before Kirimi could do the specific task of filling her stomach, she heard her name being called from the speakers in her classroom. Not only her, but four more girls as well. Those girls and here were supposed to come to the principal's office. She wondered why?

Soon, Kirimi and her classmates were in the principal's office. She wasn't in trouble was she? Had her classmates framed her for something?

"I have called you all here today to discuss an urgent matter which just came up," said the principal.

Kirimi looked at the principal with rapt attention.

"We have received a request from Rakuzan High School to send five of our best students to their school for a day," continued the principal.

"Rakuzan High School?" whispered one girl. "Isn't that that big school where all the elite students go?"

Rakuzan High….of course, Kirimi had heard of it.

It was an elite school for both boys and girls. They had even more prominence than Sakura Academy. Some girls from Kirimi's school went there when they graduated from middle school. But it was very tough to get seats in that school.

"As you know, Rakuzan High is a very prominent school," said the principal. "So it is very gracious of them to invite a few students to their school for a day. Apparently, they want to give you an experience of high school life in their school. You should consider yourselves very lucky for being chosen for this. This is a once in a lifetime chance and you should use it wisely. This is also good if you want to go to Rakuzan High for your higher education. All in all, use this chance well. And of course, do remember not to degrade the name of our school while you are there,"

For a minute, the girls were quiet, digesting what they had heard.

"If I may ask, Sensei, this is so sudden. Why now? Why not a week from now?" asked a girl.

"I understand how you feel. You feel you are not prepared for this and would like more time. But the Rakuzan Secretary insisted that you all had to come as early as possible,"

"Do we have to take anything with us?" asked a girl with orange hair.

"Just take your school bags with you. Make sure you have a good pen. Be on your best manners. You are representatives of our Academy,"

"When are we leaving?"

"Right now. When you all are ready, you shall leave. Hibino-sensei will be escorting you. Get ready,"

The girls were dismissed. They all returned to their respective classrooms. Most of the girls were in awe that they were going to Rakuzan High school. So was Kirimi, for that matter. Many times her parents had told her that for high school, they would like it if she went to Rakuzan. So going there today would make them happy. But she hoped that she would be finished before it was time to go to Seirin.

In less than five minutes, they were ready. Kirimi thought that they would have to use the subway to get to Rakuzan, but the school had sent their own bus. In a tiny corner of her of her mind, Kirimi wondered why Rakuzan was suddenly so interested in her school. But she pushed that thought away.

Meanwhile…

A red haired boy with heterochromic eyes was currently twiddling a pair of scissors in his hands in a rhythm but he was deep in thought.

Unexpected. That was the way to describe her.

She was an extraordinary chess piece which had suddenly popped up. A single flower blooming amidst the rocks. A candle which had suddenly started to shine brighter than the others.

Akashi was a person who knew it all. What had happened before, what was happening and what was going to happen in the future. So how had this wisp of a girl escaped his eyes? He was always right, he had never been wrong. So why had he not foreseen this predicament? What did she have that had made her escape from his eyes for so long? And what was she to Tetsuya? Akashi was curious…very curious.

_Flashback:_

_Akashi could not believe that this had happened. Why? Just why? Everything had been going accordingly. Everything had been going just the way he had thought it would be. But…_

_But? There had never been a 'but' in his life. Still, it had happened. _

"_I quit, Akashi-kun,"_

_That sentence had been ringing in his ears ever since he had heard it._

_Tetsuya had quit. Tetsuya had quit. Tetsuya….had quit the basketball team._

_Why? He had asked him why. _

"_Because I hate the way we are playing basketball. It is not basketball anymore. I have come to hate basketball. It is best if I quit,"_

_Akashi just stood there. His face was expressionless. Tetsuya walked away from him and the team forever._

_This was not supposed to happen. He had not expected this to happen. He believed that Testuya would not quit…it never crossed his mind. Why would Tetsuya want to leave? They had kept winning, as Akashi had always said they would till the very end. Nothing was wrong. None of the team members had been harsh to him. Akashi refused to believe that Tetsuya left only because of the reasons he had given him. And if they were the reasons, he wanted to understand why Tetsuya felt that way. _

_Akashi clenched the paper in his hand. He would find out why. Why he had been wrong. He would find out if it was the last thing he ever did. He was never wrong. He was not wrong. He had to prove that he was not wrong._

_A month later:_

_It was a strange sight indeed. Seeing a grown man cower in front of a young boy, who was much shorter than him. _

"_A-Akashi-sama, forgive me," spluttered the Rakuzan secretary, almost in tears._

_The said person, Akashi was currently holding a pair of scissors in his hand and pointing it at the secretary's right eye. It was so close to his eye that if the secretary even breathed deeply, his eyes would touch the sharp blade for sure._

"_Forgive you?" asked Akashi, with an insane smile. "Masato, after all the time I have given you for your task, you fail to complete it, and you ask for forgiveness? Should I perhaps gouge out both of your eyes instead of only one?"_

_Masato trembled in total fear, his lips making unrecognizable sounds._

"_P-Please, forgive me, A-Akashi-sama," cried Masato, the secretary. "I swear to you, I did the best I could, I dug up every bit of information I could find. If you would just listen to this last piece of information-"_

"_Well," said Akashi, his mismatched eyes pouring into Masato's own. "It wasn't enough was it, Masato? I don't think you need your eyes anymore,"_

_The scissors inched in one millimeter close._

"_No!" screamed Masato. "No, Akashi-sama, please, listen to me! This last piece of information is important! It's about this girl-"_

"_I have no interest in girls, Masato,"_

"_But-"_

_Akashi was about to pierce his eyes when the breeze blew through the curtains and a passport sized photo was whisked away from Masato's desk and landed near Akashi's feet._

_Akashi's was temporarily distracted from gouging out Masato's eyes. He glanced at the picture._

_It was a mauve haired girl, with pale skin, with a headband in her hair. _

"_Masato," _

"_Y-Yes, Akashi-sama?" squeaked Masato. _

"_Why was there a picture of a middle school girl on your desk?"_

_Masato shakily glanced at the picture himself. He had better answer Akashi. If Akashi got some insane notion that that picture was a picture of a model or from a magazine, and if he accused him of not doing his job and instead looking at a picture of a model or something like that , who knew what Akashi would do to him?  
_

"_T-That? T-That is a picture of a girl named Ayasaki Kirimi, the girl I was going to tell you about! S-She is part of the reason why Kuroko Tetsuya joined Seirin High."_

_Akashi raised an eyebrow. Ayasaki Kirimi? A girl who was responsible for Tetsuya joining Seirin High? It seemed far-fetched but at the same time sounded intriguing. Well, maybe he'd listen to Masato after all. Perhaps there was something interesting in what he had to say._

"_Very well, I shall listen to you. Feel privileged, Masato,"_

_Well, thought Masato. He would be spared Akashi's rage as long as he kept talking. _

"_A-Ayasaki Kirimi. The only daughter of the famous Ayasaki doctors, known all around the area. Currently a first year in Sakura Academy's Sakura Middle School,"_

_The next sentence made Akashi lose his composure even more._

"_She is currently Kuroko Tetsuya's coach,"_

_Akashi's eyes hands shook slightly. What?_

"_What?" hissed Akashi. "What? Say that again, Masato,"_

_Masato gulped._

"_Sh-She is currently Kuroko Tetsuya's coach for his basketball training,"_

_Akashi's grip on the scissors loosened very slightly. Coach? This girl was Tetsuya's coach? Coach for what? Why would he need a coach? Tetsuya has a coach….he has a coach. He was still playing basketball. A girl was helping him. A middle school girl…Tetsuya had abandoned them all and then sought this middle school girl? It was unlike Tetsuya. He would never do such a thing. What was going on? He thought that Tetsuya was the only mystery he couldn't understand but now this girl was in the picture as well?_

"_What?" repeated Akashi."How? When? Why? How and when and why did she become his coach? "_

_Masato gulped._

"_A-According to my sources, she met Kuroko Tetsuya sometime after he played his last match in Teikou Gakuen. Most probably twenty –fifty minutes after the match. My sources were not there when it happened but it definitely happened on t-that day because the next day Kuroko Tetsuya was seen in Seirin High School applying for a seat in the school and he was accompanied by a mauve haired girl. It is definitely Ayasaki Kirimi,"_

"_Go on," said Akashi._

"_As I said, m-my sources were not there on the day of the match but on the first day of high school for Kuroko Tetsuya, they heard that Ayasaki Kirimi introduce herself as Kuroko Tetsuya's coach in their basketball club,"_

"_Did it ever occur to you…," said Akashi, "….that she may have been joking?"_

"_No, Akashi-sama," said Masato, slowly regaining life. "She is definitely his coach for helping him in his matches with Seirin High one way or another as she was present in the practice match between Seirin High and Kaijou High,"_

_Akashi could not conceal his feelings. They were a mixture of shock, excitement and anger. To Masato, Akashi resembled a very notorious serial killer with that sickening smile. _

"_S-She was the one who devised co-ordination play between Kagami Taiga and Kuroko Tetsuya which eventually led to Kaijou's defeat in the practice match. That is the most recent data I have of her. I feel that she is worth looking into if you want to find out why Kuroko Tetsuya quit the basketball club, Akashi-sama,"_

_Why would a girl do this? More like, why would a middle school girl, a rich girl from a family of doctors suddenly help Tetsuya with his basketball out of the blue? And why would Tetsuya accept her? Why did he of all people need a coach? His misdirection was something that only he had. No one except Akashi could train him with his technique…or so he thought. Once again, he was wrong apparently. _

"_Anything else?" asked Akashi after a moment of silence._

"_Yes! There is one more thing! In Sakura Elementary she was an expert basketball player in her team. But, this is not known much because of Sakura Elementary not focusing too much on sports. She does not play in Sakura Middle, due to the fact that in her last match in Sakura Elementary, a ball hit her hand and injured itmaking it useless for basketball,"_

_An injury. Well, at least that explained why she did not play in Sakura Middle. Not that it would matter if it did. Sakura Academy did not take sports into much account. It was just seen like play time. So this girl loved sports more than the average student in Sakura Academy. And apparently she was a good player. Is that why she was supposed to be Tetsuya's coach? But was she so good? If she was so interested in sports, why not apply for a school concentrating on girls' basketball? Surely, she could apply as a coach or manager in that school. Why choose Tetsuya? Many things did not make sense. But Akashi was going to make sure that things DID make sense._

_Akashi pulled the scissors away from Masato's face.  
_

"_Very well," said Akashi. "Listening to you in the end was worth it after all. You are spared, Masato. Now, I have a new job for you,"_

_Masato gulped. What was it now?  
_

"_You say she goes to Sakura Middle? I want you to call the Principal of Sakura Middle and ask her to send the school's top five students to Rakuzan. Tell them it is a chance for her students to experience life at Rakuzan High"_

"_W-What? I-I do not understand Akashi-sama. How do you know that the girl will be in the top 5?"_

_Akashi stared at Masato._

"_Because, Masato, I am always right,"_

"_B-But Akashi-sama, asking them to come tomorrow…on such short notice-" started Masato._

"_I want to see that girl as soon as possible," said Akashi. "You will do it, Masato, or else. These are my orders,"_

"_Y-Yes, Akashi-sama," cowered Masato._

_He wanted to solve the mystery surrounding Tetsuya's quitting from the team but while solving that, a new mystery had popped up._

_Ayasaki Kirimi, thought Akashi as he walked away from Masato's office. I will find out who you are and figure out all of the mysteries surrounding you._

_End of flashback_

"Alright, girls, we're going to reach Rakuzan High," said Hibino-sense. "Please do be on your best behavior, and make our school proud,"

"Yes!" replied all the girls.

Kirimi brushed imaginary dirt off her skirt. Ok, it was time. All the hard work she has put into her studies was going to be tested now. At least, she thinks so? Sure, Rakuzan had invited them to experience a day in their school, but they might ask some questions and expect polite but smart answers. And if she wanted to get into Rakuzan for her higher education, this was her chance. Her parents wanted her to go to Sakura High for her higher education but they would still be mad at her if she messed up in a prestigious school like Rakuzan. She'd get lectures about bringing shame to the Ayasaki name. Kirimi sighed. She did not want to go through one of those lectures again.

The bus stopped and the girls from Sakura Middle and Hibino-sensei stepped out. The girls looked at the school with awe.

"Waaahhh!" said one, starstruck. "It's every high schooler's dream!

"Look at the size of it! Its gigantic!"

"Ohhhh if I get a seat here, I won't eat my favorite cake for a year!"

"Girls!" shushed Hibino-sensei. "Stop acting like little children. Act with dignity and poise. You won't get a seat in this school if you all gape like idiots!"

The girls hushed down at once.

"Now stay in line," said Hibino-sensei. "And follow my lead,"

Being the prestigious school Rakuzan was, Kirimi was not surprised when she found her teacher speaking through an intercom near the front gates of the school.

"Good afternoon. I am Hibino Kosaki, a teacher from Sakura Academy's Sakura Middle. I am here to represent our five top students. We received a call earlier where you had graciously invited our students to your school which we are most grateful for. Once again, I, Hibino Kosaki am here with the students from Sakura Middle,"

There was silence for a few seconds. Then…

"Good afternoon, students and teacher from Sakura Middle. Thank you for accepting our invitation. A student will you very shortly,"

True to that sentence, soon, a female student from Rakuzan greeted them and the group from Sakura Middle all went inside the main building of the school. It was a lot of hard work for the girls to retrain themselves from squealing and gasping at every wonderful thing they saw. Of course, Kirimi was the same. She had never been inside such a grand school.

Throughout the afternoon, Kirimi and the girls went from classes to classes, attended a few lessons, were asked a few questions and were treated well by the Rakuzan faculty. One even dropped a line saying that she would love if they came to Rakuzan for their high school education.

Overall, a perfectly good day, thought Kirimi.

But then she got a bit worried. Hadn't it been a little TOO perfect? Like, nothing had gone wrong? Things didn't work that way in her life. In her life, there would be ups and downs. Ok, that happened in everyone's life. Still…

Was this where something really bad was going to happen?

Kirimi shook her head. Really, she had to stop being so pessimistic. This was just a wonderful day.

Soon, it was time to go home. The girls had enjoyed their stay at Rakuzan High and they had kept the name of their school in good grace. All was well. Well, maybe not for Kirimi.

As Kirimi was walking back to where her teacher was, she heard her name being called.

"-saki-san! Ayasaki-san!" called a girl from behind her.

Kirimi stopped and looked at the girl.

"Yes, can I help you?" asked Kirimi.

"Ah, our student council leader said he would like a talk with you. Something regarding Sakura Middle's future prospects. He's in Room 305," said the girl smiling.

"Oh, is that so?" asked Kirimi, surprised. "I'll go right away then. Thank you so much for telling me!"

Kirimir changed the direction in which she was going and started to search for Room 305. She tried searching for awhile, but no avail. It was really a big school with so many rooms. Finally, she saw Room 302.

303….304…305. 305! Room 305! She found it at last!

Kirimi sighed thankfully and then knocked on the door. No answer. She knocked again. Same response. Time was passing. Kirimi decided to go in.

"Excuse me," said Kirimi. "I'm coming in. I knocked but no one answered,"

Kirimi stepped in. She looked around. He wasn't there. Hmmm….perhaps the Student Council Leader had stepped out for something?

"Well, I might as well wait," thought Kirimi, sitting on a nearby chair.

Kirimi was excited. Why did the leader want to see her? Had she impressed them? Maybe it would help her get into Rakuzan High? Her parents had always talked about Sakura High but they wouldn't exactly mind Rakuzan High. Or did he want to see her because she had made a fool of herself? But she had made sure she hadn't…it couldn't be that….could it? Kirimi was curious.

Soon Kirimi heard the sound of a door opening and she looked up. She saw a boy come in. So he was the leader.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" said Kirimi to the boy. "I thought there was no one in the room so I came in,"

No response. The boy was doing something but Kirimi didn't know what. Kirimi spoke again. Perhaps the boy had not heard her.

"I'm of the students from Sakura Middle who came to your school today. I was told that the Student Leader wanted to see me so…" trailed Kirimi.

Still, the boy did not answer. Kirimi was slightly confused. Could he not hear her?

"A-Anyway I'm waiting for him and-_why are you locking the door?"_ asked Kirimi suddenly.

Because Kirimi had heard a clicking noise which was the sound you heard when someone locked a door.

"U-Um, like I said, I'm waiting for the-"

But before Kirimi finished her sentence, the boy had turned towards her. Kirimi did a double take. The boy had heterochromic eyes. He opened his mouth and spoke.

"We meet at last, Ayasaki Kirimi," said the boy, speaking for the first time. His voice…it was sort of…different from normal voices.

"U-Um, are you the student leader?" asked Kirimi, unsurely. "And could you please unlock the door? I really don't see why you have to do-"

"I _will_ lock the door," said the boy staring at her. "Because I have a few things to discuss with you,"

What did locking the door have to do with that?

"U-Um, if you want to discuss something with me about my school, you can do so in any other classroom, without locking the door you know," said Kirimi, trying to see sense.

What was this about? Was it about her talk today? Had she done badly? Had she embarrassed her school?

Akashi brushed his hair with his hands. Then he looked at Kirimi.

"Yes, I know that, Kirimi. But what I want to discuss is not your school," said the boy.

Kirimi cocked her head to one side. She was so absorbed in finding out what this mysterious, weird boy wanted from her that she did not notice the use of her first name.

"Then what do you want to talk about?" asked Kirimi, confusedly.

The answer came the second Kirimi finished speaking.

"About you and Kuroko Tetsuya,"

Kirimi's eyes widened, taken aback. W-Wha-? Where did that come from?

"About Kuroko-kun? What are you to him? And me? What about me? " asked Kirimi.

"Tetsuya never told you? Well, then, let me introduce myself. I am Akashi Seijuuro, ex-captain of Teiko Middle's basketball team and ex-captain of the Generation of Miracles," announced the boy.

"Akashi…Seijuuro? Captain of the MiraGen?" thought Kirimi.

He was a basketball player? He didn't look like one. But anyway, what did the captain of the MiraGen want with her?

"And what can I do for you, Akashi-san?" asked Kirimi, still confused.

Was there something to tell Kuroko-kun? Kirimi couldn't think of anything else.

Akashi started circling around the chair she was sitting on. Kirimi sort of felt like a person being questioned for a crime.

"You will tell me why, when and how you became Tetsuya's coach after you quit your basketball team in Sakura Elementary due to your injury," said Akashi.

Well, thought Kirimi. He could still have just asked her in public. No need to lock her in a room with him right?

"Er…well, I-wait!" said Kirimi suddenly, gasping. "How did you know about my injury in Sakura Elementary?"

Very few people knew that! How had this guy come to know? The school had made sure to keep that information private to protect the school name!

"One thing you should know about me, Kirimi. I am always right and I know everything," said Akashi, looking straight into her eyes.

That's two things, thought Kirimi warily. This guy had a slight kink in his head, maybe. Ah well, the faster she can finish this conversation, the happier she'd be so she better answer him.

"Uh…well," started Kirimi. "I met Kuroko-kun during one of your matches when you were in middle school,"

So Masato was right, thought Akashi.

"And?" said Akashi.

Kirimi blinked at him confusedly.

"You still have not told me how and why you became Tetsuya's coach," said Akashi, smiling but somehow that smile did not look very pleasant.

"U-Um, er….well, how I became his coach? Well, er, it…just…happened, I guess," said Kirimi, a bit confused about that herself.

Akashi's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean by 'it just happened'?" asked Akashi, raising his voice a little.

"U-Um, well, we met and Kuroko-kun talked to me and shared a few things with me and I shared a few things about my life with him and-"

But all of a sudden Kirimi stopped.

Akashi blinked.

"Why did you stop? Continue," ordered Akashi.

Wait. She wasn't supposed to say more than that. After all, it was her and Kuroko's secret. But something else occurred to Kirimi with a pang. Why hadn't she realized it before? She was currently talking to the person whom Kuroko-kun had left. This boy was one of the people who made Kuroko hate basketball. That meant that the conversation that she and Kuroko had had that day was probably not meant for any of the other MiraGen to hear, in other words, this guy in front of her. What if he wanted to use this information against him? From the way Kuroko had talked about his Teiko teammates, it seemed like-

"Well?" he asked. "Tell me more! Why did you stop?"

"I'm sorry," said Kirimi solemnly. "But what happened after that is private between me and Kuroko-kun. I do not think that Kuroko-kun would be happy with me if I disclosed that information to you,"

Akashi put his head down. Silence for one minute.

Then a small chuckle. A small _mad_ chuckle.

Well, that was that, then. She had told him she couldn't say anymore. She might as well leave now. But as she was about to get up from her chair, when she felt the air around her going cold.

"What did you say, Ayasaki Kirimi?"

Kirimi's eye twitched.

"I-I can't discuss this topic any further. I'm sure you understand. Kuroko-kun wouldn't like it if I told you things like that. It was a private conversation, you know?"

Kirimi didn't realize how foolish she was being.

When Akashi looked up at Kirimi again, Kirimi gasped when she saw his expression. He had the look of a murderer.

"A-Akashi-san?" asked Kirimi. "A-Are you ok?"

Akashi smirked at Kirimi.

"You're going to regret what you said to me, Ayasaki Kirimi," he said, his eyes bulging.

H-Huh?

"What are you-" started Kirimi.

FLASH!

All of a sudden, out of nowhere, a pair of scissors appeared in Akashi's right hand.

It's just a pair of scissors, thought Kirimi. Why am I getting so freaked out?

Why was the air getting colder?

Kirimi wanted to move but for some reason, she felt glued to her chair.

"D-Did I say something wrong?" asked Kirimi, panic starting to set in. She wanted to run away. Why….why was the door locked?!

If this was as she had expected, and he had really wanted information out of her to use against Kuroko, then she might disappoint Akashi. But she did not think that he would…he would…w-why were those scissors coming closer to her face?!

Akashi had known that this would happen. He knew that-

"-that you would refuse to tell me about Tetsuya," said Akashi, now in front of her.

He brought his scissors dangerously close to the bangs on her forehead.

"From the moment I laid my eyes on you, I knew you were…shall we say…a strange girl? A normal girl would have just told me what Tetsuya had told her and then be done with it,"

He fingered her silky hair with his left hand.

Kirimi's legs started trembling. What was going on? Who was this guy? Wasn't he the school leader? Why was he…why did it almost look as if he was going to threaten her? What was the information that he wanted so badly about Kuroko-kun? What was he about to do to her?

"But, Tetsuya wouldn't choose a normal girl as his coach would he? I reached that conclusion, Ayasaki Kirimi. Why? Because, like I said, I know everything. Rather, I DID know everything. What I don't know, even now, is why Tetsuya left Teikou…why he left _me._ I was set on finding out why…and then you came into the picture; a mere wisp of a girl who is apparently Tetsuya's coach now in Seirin High. And I once again reached the conclusion that knowing more about why Tetsuya left Teikou would be known to you. I have tried my level best and I still haven't found out. Do you understand Kirimi? I am absolute. I am always right. I know everything. I MUST know everything. So not knowing why Tetsuya left Teikou is not right. So, like a good little girl, you will TELL ME everything has told you. Understand?" said Akashi with a voice that made Kirimi's heart beat faster than it had ever done in her whole life.

But something occurred to her. Where were her classmates? Her teachers? Why were they not here yet? Surely they'd have noticed that she had been missing for a long time? And surely someone had heard her shriek and shout outside?

"The room is soundproof and I made sure to tell your teachers that I would be talking to you for two hours," said Akashi, as if he knew what she was thinking.

Why? Why was it like this? Hadn't this been the perfect day? How had it come to a boy from Rakuzan threatening her with a pair of scissors? Too much information…..too close…too scary. Kirimi was close to fainting from fright. Well, she would be spared as long as she kept talking.

"Why do you want to know this so much? And why are you going to the lengths of threatening me?" asked Kirimi, her lips shaking.

"This is your last chance. Tell me about Tetsuya," said Akashi, his left eye glinting maliciously, not answering her question.

Tetsuya. Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuya. Kuroko-kun. _Kuroko-kun! _That word brought Kirimi out of her paranoid state.

Kirimi took a deep breath.

"I already told you," said Kirimi boldly. "That I won't tell you because its between Kuroko-kun and me" said Kirimi.

"And I don't think its nice of you to probe into other people's affairs," said Kirimi after an afterthought.

So what if the guy looked like he was half mad? So what if she was currently in a locked room? She had to keep Kuroko-kun's information confidential. It was between Kuroko and her. This guy had no right to do this.

Kirimi looked at him straight in the eye.

"I will not tell you," said Kirimi glaring at him. "I don't know what you're planning on doing to me but I'm not going to betray Kuroko-kun; no matter what!"

She continued glaring at him after she finished her sentence. She waited.

His face was the same but his eyes were blazing with fury for a few seconds and the next thing she knew….was that…amusement in his eyes? But the amusement vanished almost immediately and she felt the scissors closing in on her forehead.

Kirimi couldn't help it. She closed her eyes in fear. Even after all she had said, she had still been afraid after all.

_Snip…_

Kirimi felt a tiny part of her bangs being cut off by scissors.

The next thing she knew, she heard him laughing. No, not the insane laugh she had heard earlier. This was full of amusement and wonder…like that of a child? What?

Kirimi dared to open one of her eyes.

There was the blooming psychopath who had nearly made her hair turn white due to fright laughing his head off as if he had just seen a Saturday night comedy show.

"W-Wha-?" said Kirimi, totally lost once again. "W-Why are you laughing all of a sudden?"

This boy just kept getting weirder and weirder. One minute he looked like he was going to kill her and the next minute he's laughing?

Kirimi touched her forehead. A small part of her hair had been cut with his scissors. What was up with that?

"You really are something, Ayasaki Kirimi," said Akashi, in between laughs. "You are the first person who dared to disobey me,"

"D-Disobey?" asked Kirimi, still confused.

Akashi's laughter gradually stopped. But he was still smiling? Was that a smile?

"From my first kindergarten teacher to Rakuzan's secretary, I always got what I wanted and no one ever dared to do anything which I did not approve of. But you…" said Akashi. "…you are a rare species indeed,"

"Species?" said Kirimi weakly, not understanding anything he was saying.

"Ayasaki Kirimi, feel honored," said Akashi, smugly. "I have decided to spare you,"

T-That means she was going to be ok?

"B-But," said Kirimi stammering. "Y-You…just…just a minute back you wanted information and…"

"True," said Akashi. "But if I killed you, what would I gain? I still wouldn't have found my information about Tetsuya from you. It would have been a lost cause,"

K-Kill? KILL? _KILL?_ He wanted to KILL her just a minute back? KILL? For just a piece of information? Not torture? He'd go so far as KILLING her?

Kirimi's face turned white with fear again.

"But fear not, Kirimi," said Akashi. "I have decided that you are too interesting to kill. I shall get my information from you with other methods. My usual method which always works failed on you. Once again, you surprised me with that. Usually, whenever a person sees my face, my eyes and hears my voice, they always listen to my commands,"

D-Did that mean that he h-had other methods of t-torture?!

Akashi pointed at Kirimi.

"I have decided," announced Akashi. "That I shall get to know better and become acquainted with you and slowly unravel the mysteries surrounding you,"

"H-Hah?" was all that Kirimi could manage to say.

This had to some kind of weird nightmare right?

Suddenly, Akashi looked at his watch.

"Oh, look at the time. Its time for you to leave our school," said Akashi. "Come, Kirimi, I shall escort you to your teachers,"

He unlocked the door.

Kirimi bolted up. It was open. The door. It was open! SHE COULD ESCAPE AT LAST! Escape before he changed his mind again!

"NO!" she shrieked. "No! I am not coming near you! Stay away from me! Your creep! Psycho! Mad hatter! Let me out of here!"

And with that Kirimi ran from Akashi with the speed of lightning. She ran. She kept running and running.

Escort? Escort? He wanted to escort her? What in Merlin's name had happened today? There's this random guy who's supposed to be the student leader, Kirimi goes to have a talk with him, he treats her like a prisoner being questioned, threatens her, wants to KILL her, and then suddenly he's all smiles?

What was up with that? WHO was that maniac? Kirimi was full of questions. But she knew one thing. She did not ever want to see that guy again. He could be the president of Japan for all she cared, but he was too much of a weirdo to mess with. Until that guy was away from Rakuzan High School, Kirimi would never visit the school again, lest once again she would be threatened and driven out of her mind by that psycho of a student leader.

I apologize if I made Akashi seem gay for Kuroko. Well, in this story, he's not. Sorry AkaKuro fans.

* * *

**Please tell me if I did this chapter justice. Akashi was so hard to write about. He's such a complex character and I know so little about him so it was hard. Ok, enough of my complaining! Remember to review and fave if you liked it! Ja~ And about the phone call thing? Nyuhuhuhuhu~ I'm not revealing who it was just yet. You guys thought it was Akashi? Ok, ok, so I made it sound like him, but maybe it is, maybe it isn't? :D Stay tuned to find out! **


End file.
